Vir, Angelus, Veneficus
by Soulweb Knight
Summary: Tabris is dead, but the Angel War is not over. The final Angel has come and his power is far greater than any before, reality bends to his will. Shinji Ikari must unravel a plot forty years in the making, but the shadows of Fate stir in anger.In hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

_Version 2.0 of VAV Chapter 1. I do hope I caught most of the major errors, but that doesn't mean it's perfect._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Negima! or any associated content._

_

* * *

_

**Vir , Angelus , Veneficus**

"…and that concludes the report. We will be taking questions now."

The room lit up in blinding flashes and a crescendo of voices trying to be heard, all while one smirking man mocking the misfortune of the man on screen. Reporters were nasty little things like leeches. The man at the podium was trying desperately to restore order to the room but reporters looking for the next big scope were never ones to be denied.

Finally after a minute, order was restored, the reporters settled down and the man at the podium, a middle age Japaneses man with a few gray hairs, gave a sigh of relief. Pointing to a man with red, shoulder length hair in the front he said, "You sir."

"Mr. Asakura, of the Mahora Daily. What is the status of the EVA pilot's?" He asked eagerly, holding out a microphone.

The room grew silent. Throughout the past few years NERV had never disclosed the identities of the EVA pilots. Reporters in Tokyo-3 had been censored and security forces had screened new arrivals with great diligence. Almost nothing had made its way out of the city and into the public eye, other than the existence of the units, NERV, and the number of pilots and EVAs.

The man quickly searched his stack of papers and pulled a prepared statement. "The status of the pilots of Evangelion Units 00, 01, 02, 03, 04. The pilot of Unit 00, Rei Ayanami. Status- killed in action. Cause of death- Carried an N-2 mine into the enemy and self-destructed her unit after the enemy infected Unit 00. Age at the time of death- 14"

The room was silent. For the first time the identity of a pilot made been disclosed. Reporters tried to scratch notes as quietly as possible, unwilling to miss a moment or break the silence.

"The pilot of Unit 02- Asuka Langley Soryu. Status- alive, but in coma. Cause- mental contamination with an enemy during a battle. The pilot of unit 03- Toji Suzuhara. Status- dead. Cause of death- Unit 03 was taken over by an enemy and the pilot was knocked out. Unit 01 was able to destroy the unit and in the process crushed the pilot's plug. Suzuhara was recovered alive, but died the next day due to traumatic injuries." The speaker paused for a moment to clear his throat.

Silent gasps went though the room as pens scribbled furiously. The price of piloting an EVA was becoming very clear for the first time. Many would read their articles and see piloting an Evangelion in a much different light. It did not elude the more perceptive reporters that nothing had mentioned so far about the pilot of Unit 01, but before any questions could be raised the speaker continued.

"The replacement pilot of Unit 02- Kaworu Nagisa. Status- dead. Cause of death- crushed by Evangelion Unit 01 after he betrayed NERV. Attempted to set off the self-destruction system from the in the Terminal Dogma, he was stopped and killed by Unit 01." The public relations man said as dispassionately as he could, but even so a trace of anger made it though.

Silence filled the room. Quietly, Asakura spoke, "What about the pilot of Unit 01 and the pilots of Unit 06 though 13?"

Quickly, the PR man hid his shocked expression. The Japanese government, the UN, and NERV had covered up the existence of the mass production models. Information about the pilot of the Unit 01 was suppose to classified and even he knew very little about the pilot. Somebody must have leaked the information just to give him a headache. Heads would be rolling when Commander Ikari found out the leaks.

"Unit 01's pilot is alive and recovering. The pilots of the other units have asked us not to release the names of pilots for personal reasons. No more questions."

With that he grabbed his notes and left the stage, heading for the door. The room erupted in noise, as he tried to get though the swarm of reporters, eager for even the tiniest bit of information. Any tidbit on NERV was gold for any respectable paper and supermarket tabloids needed only a bit to draw a government cover up or scandal.

* * *

_Click_

The video froze, the vexed PR man surrounded by reporters. Gendo Ikari turned around, smoothed his dark blue jacket with his gloved hand and faced the young man sitting in front of his desk. He put a hand into his pocket and looked at the schoolboy before him. Even with the darkness of the room he wore his red tinted sunglasses.

"Five pilots, three dead, one a traitor, one in the permanent hospital ward, and you. The lone survivor of the second generation of EVA pilots, the combat pilots, you have done the Ikari name well. Ikari's are survivors and you are no different." He maintained the cold composure and prepared himself to move on to the next phase of his plan.

Shinji looked at him surprise. For breif moment the cloud of self loathing and bitterness broke. The hatred he felt towards his father for using the dummy plug system and killing Toji was forgotten, replaced with confusion. That was the strangest praise he had even gotten from his father. He wasn't even sure was suppose to be praise.

"There is something new. There is a final Angel still living, the 20th Angel, codenamed Fate."

"What? There's another Angel?" a stunned Shinji yelled. "What about the 19th Angel? I though there was only 18 angels? Is there two more then?"

Gendo watched his son's confusion grow then decided to implement the final phase. "Silence!" he snapped. "The 19th Angel is no concern to you, it is under control and no threat for the time. The 20th on the other hand is very much a threat and it will try to wipe humanity away for good. I want you to find and kill it."

"No...I can't...I'm a coward. I-I don't want to kill any more. Get somebody else to do it! Wake up Asuka and get her to do it! Find another pilot!" Shinji said bitterly. "I'm...weak...and useless. You can't use Rei to make me! 'Cause she's dead! That's why, it all-"

"There is no other." Gendo roughly broke the boy's tirade off before it began. "It would take too long to build new EVAs and train pilots. We are on a clock before the 20th moves against us. If he comes at the appointed time and your not ready... We will all die. Asuka, Misato, the bird of hers, your friends, the human race and…your mother." Gendo smirked at Shinji's horrified face. He confirmed Yui's soul being trapped in Unit 01 after the latest synchronization test. Dr. Akagi would spill anything after a long night. "All you have to do is kill him before the clock runs out. Kill one last time, slay the one more Angel and I will…" he inexplicably froze. This was the hardest part of the plan, incentive. "I will publicly acknowledge you as my son and heir."

Once again shock decorated Shinji's face. He had given up on ever having any relationship with his father, but the months living Misato, Pen-Pen, and Asuka had made him content. They had become a family of sorts and now, here he had his father offering try to restore their relationship. His heart soared and all he had to do was kill one last Angel, then all would be right with the world. Acknowledgment was something had nearly given up on. So many years of hoping his father would come back, some many years of knowing his father would never come, fighting for his father in a war that wasn't his, and here it was. The prize he had secretly wanted all his life. Maybe once he could stand up 'man up' as his roommates had put it many times.

"Yes, I will do it. I will kill Fate for you…commander." He said realizing that right now they were commander and soldier, not father and son. He would get his prize, it be worth the cost.

Gendo's smirk grew marginally bigger. _Hook, line, and sinker _he thought _I'm surprised the reports from Section 2 were this accurate. They said he easy manipulated, but this was ridiculously easy. _"Very well, in order to combat the Angel you will need special training that will take four years to complete. Then you will be sent to finish the Angel." He saw the boy's confusion deepen. "In addition to that, several informants have reported that an artifact with the power to restore minds has recently surfaced. If you can find it then Asuka mind would be saved. Of this you have the word of NERV."

Shinji took the final piece of bait without hesitating. He would have a chance to save Asuka and make up for not helping her before. "Where is it commander?"

"Hidden, in a place were few would dare to tread. In time you may be ready to find it, but not yet. " Gendo said cryptically. "Return home and come back tomorrow to meet the people who will be preparing you for the final battle" He dismissed the boy and sat back down.

Shinji got up and walked towards the door with a small smile on his face. As he opened the door he said, "Father, I won't let you down. I promise!" and left the dark room.

"You will not. In fact you have already exceeded my expectations." He muttered the last part quietly as the door shut without a sound.

* * *

Reaching under the desk he pushed a button. Two clicks later, he knew the door was locked and the security footage of the outer hallway was would mysteriously vanish. He couldn't afford let anyone see what he was about to do. _Being turned into an ermine would be an extreme nuisance to my plans. _

Pulling a key from the pocket of his designer pants, he unlocked the lowest drawer of the desk. He pulled the files out and placed them on the desk, then held his hand over the bottom of the now empty draw and began to focus. He could feel it in him, around him, surrounding him, the arcane power of the world, magic.

"_Textor textrix textus , textor textrix recubo , umbra punctum!_" He felt his head rush as long unused magic surfaced as he chanted his release phrase. He had nearly forgotten how good it felt to have magic flowing though him. The intoxicating powers called to be used again, setting his blood afire. A wave of exhaustion suddenly swept over him, forcing him to grit his teeth. _I should have expected this. After all 14 years without magic does tend to make one's magic system weak, like a muscle that is never worked out I wonder if magic would have any effect on an Angel? No, focus Gendo, deal with the present first, then the what ifs._

"_Phasmatis of Obscurum , ostendo ut quod est occultus , solvo reproba visum!_" he chanted as arcane energies left him. A black orb formed in his palm and hit the bottom of the drawer as he finished chanting. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he felt his body re-adjust to energies of the world.

The bottom of the draw vanished and revealed it hidden contents. A thick, leather bound book covered with strange runes was lovingly lifted out, followed by an unnatural doll. A green haired doll dressed in gothic style dress. The porcelain doll face face wore a psychopathic grin and the black eyes seemed to suck all light into their depths. He ruthlessly crush the urge to shiver, he never liked the doll, but it was a gift from a friend, a powerful friend.

He pulled out a small sack and rummaged though it. Gendo pulled out a small gray crystal from the sack and put the sack back in the drawer. Setting the crystal aside, he grabbed the book and opened it to the first page and lovingly traced the lettering.

_Happy Brithday Yui,_

_I wish you the best on this day, happy birthday my daughter. _

_Love, Miyabe Ikari_

Gendo couldn't help, but wonder were they would been if the EVA hadn't taken her. They both had known to power the EVA a human life would be required, after all soul magic was forbidden because it was so chaotic and random. Beyond soul magic there was no other way to give the EVA life. Hence why Dr. Souryu had gone insane and his wife been taken by the beast instantly. Chance was random when it came to the soul and even more so when you dappled in the forbidden arts.

A core needed magic from a human soul to jump start and awaken the Angel, technology of man to harness, transfer the power from the beast and provide a measure of control over fusion of Fruit of Life, Fruit of Knowledge and magic, a combination that was never meant to be and yet it was.

Flipping to the next page he began to scan the handwritten index. The sole memento of his late wife and his last physical connection to her, he told Shinji the truth about burning all the pictures of her and her other belongings, but Shinji never knew about their double lives as magi or their adventures in the hidden world of magic. The boy barely knew anything about the family history of the Ikari or the Rokubungi lines. His unwillingness to research the family lines had proven beneficial to the plan. Now Gendo himself controlled the information and he would use it to its full advantage.

_He truly knows nothing about the power that rest inside him. Power equal to that of the Konoe heir herself, power so much greater than **that **man. _His grip on the book tighter as he crushed all thought regarding that man, a traitor, oath breaker, and a thousand other curses ran threw his mind. Angrily flipping page after page of diagrams and spells, he finally found what he sought. Taking a deep breath he re-centered himself. The betrayal over twenty years ago had left a younger Gendo with scars that still burst open time to time.

Grabbing the crystal, he placed it at the center of the desk. The faint buzzing in the back of his head told him that his activation phrase was still in effect. With his finger he began to draw a circle about the crystal. Abruptly, a red light formed where his finger had traced. Inside the circle a red six-pointed star and about the edges, runes of unknown origin appeared. He began tracing runes outside the circle, and his magic came forth from that finger.

He did as the book suggested and covered his eyes as he finished drawing the final rune. With a blinding flash of light, he found himself looking a smoky circle with a mirror like quality to it. The red star and runes had vanished and he smirked. _After all this time, i still have it in me. I should try out some of those more destructive spells sometime, _

"Show me Evangeline A.K. MacDowell," He commanded.

If possible the smoky grew darker and then parted, revealing a homely cabin. Many dolls covered the furniture and a tea tray with still hot tea sat on the table. The sound of banging and a voice reached his ears.

"What do you want?" a familiar voice snapped.

A ten-year-old girl with blonde hair nearly touching the floor walked into the cabin and sat down on the couch. She wore a short skirt, red vest with a long sleeve, white shirt underneath and her legs were encased in black stockings. To Gendo it was rather humorous, since the last time they had meant she had been wearing a sung corset and mini-skirt, not to mention she had been older. It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened.

"He got you and forced you to go to school. The great Evangeline, the Dark Evangel, in school for the first time in how many years?" Gendo smirked at his one time companion. "Since your not in your older form, I assume he placed a seal on you locking your magic away."

Rage began to fill the blonde's face. He swore he saw a tick mark on her forehead, but dismissed it as nothing.

"What do you want Gendo? It better be good or you're a dead man," she snapped.

"I have discovered something that might interest you, but I want a deal before I tell you."

Evangeline considered it for a moment, her green eyes betrayed nothing. "Very well then you tell me and if I like it then I will grant you a favor."

Gendo suppressed the urge to mock her. Even after all these years she stills tries to be the one in control of agreements. "There is a rising power greater than **that** man and equal to the Konoe heir. A power I intend to create, but I'm willing to share. I know about your castle and the benefits of it."

A dark smirk formed on her face. She sensually licked her lips as if savoring an exotic flavor. He saw the flash of white teeth and her elongated canines became visible for a moment. Blue's eyes shifted to red in a flash and then back as she suppressed her lust.

Gendo knew he had her in his grasp even without using the debts she owed. Her lust for blood of the powerful was as strong as always and would be her undoing. The Dark Evangel was never one to turn away any…exotic flavors. That had dragged her to path of many great men over past centuries.

"You can't have it right now. After all the longer you wait for something the sweeter it becomes when you do it."

"Gendo Ikari, we have a deal."

The conditions had been cleared, now his soldier had only to take the objectives and he could would call checkmate._ Very soon, Yui, very soon we shall be reunited. Once Fate is dead, now will stand in my, not the old men, the UN, the government, or even god and it will all be thanks to you Shinji. You will be my hand and crave my path then you will be the sacrifice to open the gates. Evangeline is a lose end, how to deal with her...perhaps an assassin or a Vatican vampire hunter. Not a matter for the moment, I must strike a favorable deal with a seven hundred plus year old year vampire... time to call in a few debts._

"Let's talk about the terms of the deal." He said preparing himself for a long conversation. Give an immortal a finger and they took the whole body. Vampire, demon, angel it made no difference as he had found out the hard way.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Come in Shinji." Gendo ordered over the intercom as Shinji approached the door to his office. He gently pushed the wall mounted television back into its niche in the wall. The faint glow of the Tree of Life engraved on the floor provided the only other illumination in the dark office of one the most powerful men in the world.

The boy wore his school uniform, white shirt and black slacks, and a small smile. _He is my pawn to be shaped and used, then sacrificed to reach the goal, but even a pawn can become a queen_. _Not that I will allow that to happen. You will check the world, I will checkmate it. _The boy took a seat on one of five chairs hard backed chairs he had ordered to be placed for this meeting.

The small smile told him that the boy was still in biting the hook. His body language screamed anticipation, and happiness. One day he was the lone pilot, lost in a world were his fellows had been killed and in the depths of despair found himself near the acceptance from his father he had long craved. It also helped that he had been offered a chance to redeem himself for not being able to save the girl he cared for even as her mind was ruthlessly violated. While Gendo knew a degree of guilt lay himself for no approving Shinji in engage the enemy in Unit 01, but it would not serve his scenario to have his tool turn against him this soon.

The boy patiently waited for him to speak. Gendo saw the same fire burning in Shinji's stormy blue eyes that he had seen in Yui's eyes so long ago. For long moments father and son stared, one with hope of relocation and redemption and the other pits harder than diamonds. Eventually, Shinji gave up and broke his eyes away, unable to stand the cold pits behind red sunglasses that were the eyes of Gendo Ikari.

"Come froward." Gendo ordered to the long shadows along the wall.

Out of the shadows stepped a muscular, middle-aged man in a black suit. His head was shaved and he wore sunglasses despite the dark room. A scar ran down his left cheek, ending in a sharp hook on his tanned skin. Shinji couldn't tell what nationally he was, but he wasn't Japanese.

"Agent Franz of Section 2, he will be instruction you in hand to hand combat, observation, and stealth." Gendo said as Franz took a seat next to Shinji and folded his well muscled arms across his broad chest.

Another shadow moved without command. A young Caucasian woman with long, platinum hair and a petite frame came out. She wore a lab coat over a modest skirt and black blouse. Her eyes seemed almost cat-like in the way the amber orbs caught the light, but Shinji dismissed it as nothing.

"Doctor Adely will be teaching field first-aid, anatomy both animal and human, as well as severing as your personal psychiatrist." Gendo said as the woman gave the boy a bright smile.

"Please call me Lillian, Ikari-sama. I will also be teachign you a few things outside of what the commander said." She said with a small smile. Her Japanese was tinged with unfamiliar accent.

Shinji blushed and noticed that she was also wearing white gloves for some reason. The commander went on with a small frown about the -sama she had used.

"It should also noted that she was your personal doctor since you came to Toyko-3. Her 'miracle cures' has saved your life and lives of the other pilots several times. She and Dr. Akagi were the chief pilot medical officers." Gendo began to test Shinji to see if he would pick up on the clue he had dropped.

"I'm sorry Ikari-sama. I was unable to save your friend Toji's life. We did all we could, but the damage was too great and in the end his body was unable to bear the pain." Lillian said remorsefully. "I can assure you that he passed away painlessly in his sleep."

Slowly Shinji spoke, "I understand, you did all you could for him and for that I thank you. Please, I'm just Shinji." He had decided to try taking Asuka's 'advice' and tried to stop apologizing for everything, especially things he no control over.

The woman gave him a small smile, "Very well Shinji-kun."

"What why the hell doesn't the kid get all the chicks? It's not fair, first living with the Major, the Second as a roommate, hell half the NERV females have plans to jump him, and he gets the Ice Princess of NERV. Why can't I have some of his luck?" A male voice exclaimed loudly.

A gangly, German man burst from the shadows. He wore a green slacks, a white shirt, and a black trench coat. He had spiky black hair and brown eyes. From his belt hung what appeared to be a sheathed machete and small bag on the opposite side.

"This is Kyle Alwin. He will be instructing you on wilderness survival, hunting, trapping, tracking and other survival skills such as caving and swimming." Gendo said as he gave Kyle a death glare, which the man quietly cowered under. "The finally person wishes to introduce herself."

Out of the shadows came a dull knock of wood on metal, followed by another knock and another knock. In the silence each knock loudly heralded the arrival of this mysterious person.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Slowly the shadows gave way to a figure. An old woman, her skin wrinkled with age, stepped into the light, her cane knocked against the metal floor once more. She carried herself with a regal bearing that Shinji swore he had seen before. Her short gray hair showed hints of red and she wore blacks pants with a floral blouse. Her eyes were a clear blue and cane was crabbed in the likeness of the four-eyed head of the Unit 02.

"So you're the boy that going to save my granddaughter eh. You did get her into this fine mess in the first place, not helping her against that Angel." The old woman said, her voice surprising strong for age.

"Your…your…her grandmother…aren't you." Shinji stammered, he had never expected to meet some else from Asuka family.

"Yes, I am and you must be Shinji Ikari, the boy that my granddaughter complained about who was apparently useless and stupid, but even so you had won her respect for your actions. She just hates it when somebody surpasses her after all. My name is Angelika Zeppelin by the way."

"Er…not to be rude or anything, but Asuka said her parents were dead and she was raised by guardians, so if you're her grandmother then…" he trailed off embarrassed to have asked such a personal question.

Much to his surprise the old woman chuckled as she took the final chair. "Oh it fine, your question is perfectly logical. The answer is very simple. After my daughter Kyoko had Asuka she learned that her husband was having multiple affairs and left him. At the same time my dear husband died and left the family bar and restaurant to me, over time I became depressed and an alcoholic. The restaurant failed and I spent more time drinking away my sorrows. Then when news of Kyoko's suicide reached me a years later I fell even deeper. I was in no shape to take care of a child and only recently became somber after years of therapy and consoling. Though I did visit her on occasion during her training in NERV Germany. The last time we spoke was before she went into battle against that Angel, Arael I believe it was, and you were the focus of most of our conversation, you and the person she called Wondergirl." She gave a bitter laugh, "Imagine my surprise when I get phone call days ago from the commander here saying my granddaughter in coma and he asked my to come to Japan to train the very boy she saw as her archrival."

Shinji was rather stunned and suddenly he found himself understanding Asuka slightly better. Some people thought he was slow or stupid, but was hardly the case. Just becasue he rarely tried to apply himself, he still had moments of great clarity. The son of a pioneering scientist who shaped the post impact world in such a powerful way, and one of the greatest manipulators of the modern era, was very perceptive when he tried. Asuka saw him as a rival and when he apologized it was a blow to her pride that he would stand up and take his accomplishments with pride. To her, your personal deeds were actions to proud of and nothing you should apologize for. Stand up straight and march forward without a regret; that was her way and what she had tried to beat into him, but now he understood some of the reason behind her actions. Why she had done such a thing confused him.

Gendo saw the light in Shinji's eyes blaze with new understanding, he hands clasp in front of the mouth to hid a smirk. The boy had learned the lesson the Second tried to beat into him or at least he had started to understand. More work would be needed and for an instant he almost regretted sending him away years ago making this unnecessary, but turned his attention away from such a thought. The plan called for a sacrificial lamb, yet here he was making that lamb into a tiger. Tiger hunts were much more dangerous than lamb slaughters.

"Angelika will be instructing you on history, languages, and information gathering." Gendo gave her a look and she gave a small nod. "Very well, these four will be your teachers fro the next two years, then you will meet and learn under the fifth at the beginning of the third year. At that time you will keep up your lessons with these four part time. At the end of the four year mark you will be deployed to hunt and slay the 20th Angel, Fate."

Shinji somehow missed the flash of pain and fear across Lillian and Angelika's faces at the mention of the codename. They knew the truth behind that Angel and didn't like that he was going to sacrifice Shinji to kill it, but they had no choice. Once Gendo Ikari sank his fangs into a person there was no escape, you would become a puppet for him to use and dispose of in a moment.

"You are dismissed. Training will begin tomorrow at NERV field 16, your teachers will decide the schedule." They all rose and began to leave. "I expect a full schedule on my desk by 2100 tomorrow." Gendo left the 'or else' off; the four adults had gotten the message.

* * *

**The Hallways of NERV**

"So Shinji, the Second. Is she as hot as everybody claims?" Kyle asked suddenly.

"What? Um…yeah I guess so." He said unsure of how to respond with Asuka grandmother behind him.

"I also heard your living with the Major and the Second moved in with you. I guess you enjoy laundry day, eh Shinji?" he teased the poor boy.

Shinji turned beet red, truth be told he loved laundry day and since his other roommates were often away on the same day…he did nothing. Fear of Asuka and the threat of Misato's endless teasing kept him from such acts. It didn't help when he had friends who were total perverts, _well I have one friend left and I don't even know if we are still friends he thought remorsefully. I'm so sorry Kensuke I let Toji be killed. It was all my fault, if only I had done like I was suppose to…_

His heads fell in shame, much to the surprise of Kyle, who had expected to be slapped by one of their female companions, not to send Shinji into this kind of state.

"Hey Shinji, how about we go to lunch my treat." Kyle said, trying to remedy the situations he had unwittingly created.

The boy walked faster and slipped past them down the hallway. "Sorry, I have cook lunch for Misato and Penpen today." He said without looking at them, he reached the open elevator and it closed with a ding.

"Well, I didn't expect that. All I did was try to be nice to him." Kyle said as they boarded the next elevator.

"Idiot, didn't you read his profile?" Lillian snapped. "If you bother to read his file you would know that he doesn't take too well to teasing and was recently forced to kill a friend of his, who was an Angel. Before that he was in the plug of Unit 01 when the dummy plug system came online and watched Unit 01 kill another personal friend. He is suffering from extreme cases of survivors' guilt, on top of an already unstable mind due to being abandoned by his father and ignored for the most part by his guardian afterwords. Assuming everything in his file is correct." She sighed, "It's a wonder he hasn't already snapped, his mind is such a fragile thing. What a poor, poor boy."

Suddenly a baritone voice said, "Might he have already snapped and have been hiding it under a mask all this time?" Agent Franz spoke for the first time much to Kyle's surprise.

"Not possible, if he had snapped we would all know it. Oh yes, we would know. " Angelika said with a slight chuckle."A crater or at least a hole..." she mused.

Kyle was lost. W_hat was so funny about standing in a crater and how did it have anything to do with Ikari_?. Franz face never changed, he merely gave her a slight nod. Lillian's face betrayed nothing, but she nodded in agreement. "Wait, I don't get it? A crater?" Kyle asked, but the other three ignored in him in favor of silence.

_Ding_

The door opened at the parking garage level. Franz left without a word as he passed by Angelika he slid a piece of folded paper into her hand and left for parts unknown.

"Wait the boy has a folder?" Kyle said suddenly.

"Yes, a copy is sitting on your desk, assuming you know were that is. Maybe you should try reading about the mission objective before joining the mission," a vexed Lillian said. "I can teach from 9 to 11 am, and 1 to 5pm on Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday." She said to Angelika, who nodded.

Lillian nodded in return left, walking into the depths of the parking garage. Abruptly, she stopped, turned about and walked over to Kyle, who gulped nervously. When they were face to face, her eyes alight with anger, she said, "Damn pervert."

_Smack!_

The sound of her hand on Kyle's face filled the quiet garage. Turning on heel she left without another word. Kyle stared after her, already lost in imagination of what lay underneath that swaying lab coat.

"So boy, what hours are you available to train Shinji?" Angelika asked Kyle, who was nursing his cheek.

"What a woman! Such fire, such physical power, hey Lillian do you want to go out some time?" he shouted, oblivious to the old woman's question or the poised cane.

_Thwack!!_

He jumped up and down holding his left leg in pain. "What kind of world do we live were old woman attack young people? Madness I tell you, madness." He finally planted his now stinging foot, "By the way I'm can teach on Sunday, Monday, and Friday at any time."

"Thank you boy. Now run along boy.' She said dismissing him like a dog as she walked away towards her waiting car.

He stared after he for a moment in shock. _She just dismissed me like I was some mutt. I hate my life, no I blame Gendo Ikari for this, and no wait it can't be his fault it must have been_… he lost his train of thought as he reached his car, only to find windows smashed, tires slashed, and the mirrors broken off. A name was craved into the leather seat, but he didn't even bother trying to read it.

"Damnit, did I date a girl who worked for NERV or something? I had a few more payments on it too. I guess I'm walking," he turned around and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Shinji was shoved out of his pity party by a loud growl coming from his stomach. Looking about he realized that he had wandered into the shopping district of Tokyo- 3. The clock on one of the storefronts read 1:15.

He hadn't realized just how long he had moping about. Pulling his wallet from the back pocket of his school pants, he was glad that NERV gave him a credit card for 'business' related expenses._ Not that is really needed, all I have to do is flash my ID card and I can get anything I want, just like Asuka did before…No, no, no, no, don't think about that._ He joined the short line at a nearby outdoor food stand, he waited for his turn to come.

"Hey Ikari!"

He was startled to hear two voices calling out to him. Looking to the side he saw two familiar faces, Makoto Hyuga and Shigeru Aoba wearing the tan NERV uniform. He really only knew the NERV bridge staff by sight. The most amount of time they every spent in conversation was them giving him praise after a fight with an Angel or yelling numbers and such to the Director of Operations, outside of that he knew very little, beyond their names. Rumor around the base was Hyuga was lusting after Misato and Aoba was a musician at an underground nightclub.

"Mind if we join you Shinji?" Hyuga asked adjusting his glasses.

"Its not a problem." Shinji replied, even though he inwardly wished to be alone, but didn't have the heart to tell them to leave.

"Thanks, so how are you holding up?" Aoba asked the boy.

"Okay, I suppose. Are you guys on your lunch break?" Shinji said as they moved up to the counter.

The duo nodded. "Yeah, for all the cash flowing into NERV you think they might get better food. Good food makes happy workers." Hyuga gave a slight chuckle.

"If only Commander Ikari cared that much," Aoba said shaking his head, flipping his long hair away from his eyes.

After placing their orders and getting their food, they took a table.

"Well, normally we would eat the NERV cafeteria, but the food is a bit…you know what I mean. I mean aren't we suppose to be funded by the UN. Is it too had to ask for better food?" Hyuga bemoaned as he dug into his food.

"Not much of a surprise, after all the funding is going into the EVA and rebuilding the Terminal Dogma after that last Angel. Not to mention repairs to the city and most of the NERV projects have had their funding slashed in favor of something called Project Dominion," Aoba said with a shrug, "with all the Angels gone I guess life will back to normal."

"What is a normal life?" Shinji said suddenly.

Both men had no answer; they themselves had no idea of what normal was. All three worked for a top-secret organization that fought aleins in a war they hardly understood the cause and built massive biomechanical robots that were arguably the most powerful weapon available to man. Normal was fighting a war, normal was being on call at all times, and normal was killing and helping the killer to kill the invaders.

Silence surrounded the table. All three ate their food without really tasting it, then stood and dumped their trash. As they began to go their separate ways Hyuga abruptly turned about.

"Oh Shinji, are you heading to your place?" he asked.

Shinji nodded and Hyuga handed him a sealed envelope. "Could you please give this to the Major? Its very important she gets it."

"Sure" Shinji replied.

"Thanks, by the way Shinji, you did a good thing killing the Angels. Everyone owes you a huge debt of gratitude." Hyuga praised him as they parted ways.

* * *

Aoba was already halfway down the street when Hyuga rejoined him. A man passed by with milky white eyes gave him a start, but he pushed it aside. _Must be one of those drug addicts that Section 14 was complaining about_ last week. As the two friends walked don the street, they saw something very odd. A white haired boy with gray eyes that looked about 10 years old, walking down the same side of the street as them about twenty feet away. He wore a gray suit with a white trim and had an air about him, similar to Commander Ikari, an air that demanded your attention and made your heart quiver in fear.

"Excuse me gentleman, could please inform me were I can find Shinji Ikari?" the strange boy asked them suddenly much closer than twenty feet.

The two men immediately marked him as suspicious, asking for the location of a defender of humanity by name meant one of two things. This boy was a friend of Shinji Ikari or he was an assassin from some group sent kill the Third. Aoba slowly slid the hand in his pocket forward to each the cell phone.

"We don't or at least I don't know anybody by that name. Do you Aoba?" Hyuga replied.

Aoba slowly used hi fingers to dial the emergency number for Section 2 on his phone, mentally cursing himself for not putting it on speed dial. "I haven't met anybody by that name. Is he a relative of Commander Ikari perhaps?"

The boy scoffed, "You are horrible liars. Liars should repent or you'll go to hell." The boy pulled his hands free from his pockets.

It was Aoba's turn to scoff. "Heaven and hell don't…gwah!" he gasped, clutching at the large stone spike that had gone into his heart and out the back. He stumbled forward a step, trying to grab the strange child who took a step back.

He fell face first without a sound, blood pouring from his mouth. Hyuga stood in shock. His friend had just been murdered. Taking a step back he finally regained control of his body and began to run. He began to scream for help, but the people seemed to ignore him. Grabbing on woman's shoulder's he was shocked to see her eyes were milky white and she was the same person he had seen when he ran to caught up with Aoba.

Many arms suddenly grabbed him, holding him down with sheer numbers. He fell to the ground two or three people on each limb. A busty woman seized his head down even as he thrashed and failed about. People gathered around them, all milky eyed. More seized his limbs and lifted him up. The woman holding his head let go and he was met with the stone cold gaze of the child.

"What are you doing? Let me go! There a murderer down the street we have to get out of here NOW!" he screamed to the milky eyed people.

"You walked right into my trap. If you haven't figured it out already, these people are golems crafted from the bodies of living beings, humans to be precise. Know tell me were Shinji Ikari is and maybe I'll let you live," the boy said in a conversational tone as if they were having tea.

Gathering his resolve, Hyuga shut his mouth firmly. He was confident Section 2 would be along at any moment to save him. Until then he had to hold out. The pilots were the hope of humanity and all NERV personal received training to resist torture in cases such as his.

"Oh well, I did hope to do this the easy way, but anyhow it really doesn't matter." The boy said, as he flicked his empty palm up.

A pile of stone colored, razor sharp needles appeared in a flash of gray light on his open palm. Hyuga's eyes went wide open, his mind raced to come up with logical explanation.

"I can see by your face that you have never seen magic before. This will be your first and last viewing of true magic." He picked up a needle and threw it into Hyuga's leg.

Searing pain coursed through his body, the pain seemed to grow with each passing second. For a brief moment he considered telling the boy where Shinji was, but it was lost as pain consumed him. He screamed in agony.

"Don't expect any help from your organization. After all your leader is one of us, a mage, wizard, magus, sorcerer, etc. He would merely seek to cover up this whole thing for his own safety. After all nobody wished to be turned into an ermine willingly. You will not die before you give me the information I wish for. Now tell me were can I find Shinji Ikari?" the boy demanded, picking up another needle.

"I'll never tell you. You have kill me first." Hyuga managed to spit out thought the pain, the scale of the newly revealed revelation was lost in the intense pain.

The boy shook his head slowly, a cruel smirk on his pale face. "How cliché. For that alone I will kill you. By the way you should lose all hope because I have put up a barrier to repel anybody who tries to come done this street. Know this human, as we spoke I was able to extract the information form your mind. Mind magic is a tricky business if your target know what your doing."

_I'm so sorry Misato. Sorry I never told you how I felt about you. Shinji run, run hard, run so you can live. I'm sorry both of you, but the pain is becoming too great… _Hyuga fell into the darkness.

* * *

**Several hours later **

Shinji tiredly trudged into the apartment he shared with Misato and…Asuka._ She will come back. Somebody like her is too strong to be kept back from doing what she wants._ He had wandered for a greater part of the afternoon, not really knowing where he was going. Taking of his shoes, he noted that Misato was already home. Walking to the kitchen he saw that Pen-Pen's dish was still empty and the beer guzzling bird was nowhere to be found.

"Misato, there's a letter for you on the table," he called out, tossing Hyuga's letter on the kitchen table.

He heard the bathwater running and assumed Misato was in the bath. She hadn't come home last night until very late. Then today she had to be up with the sun for some officers meeting at NERV. He decided not to bother her and went to his room.

Flopping on his bed, he grabbed a textbook and began to read all the material he had missed over the past two weeks. The pile of homework stared menacingly from his small desk, suddenly he found himself wishing for a lighter to take care of the pile of papers permanently. Saving the world didn't save you from school. With a sigh, he flopped down on his bed with his history textbook. He could do some reading then cook dinner in a few hours. _Same old routine, nice to see somethings don't change. Why is father having me trained? Is the last Angel that dangerous? Or is this some other game of his?_

* * *

"So he has already struck once." Gendo said to the darkness of his office. "This will require some adjustments to the scenario. What do you think Fuyutsuki?"

The elderly man sighed, "The question is how long can you deceive the Associations while he is in town? One incident not so bad, two deaths might raise some eyebrows, especially from Kansai or Kantō Associations. It wouldn't due for those people to start poking around or even worse those people's government."

"Yes, the plan will proceed as planned, but it seems like we will need to find two more staff to fill the gaps. The other question is how, how did he find out about my plan so fast?" Gendo wrote something done on the pad of paper in front of him. "Tell Section 2 to double their alert on all NERV personal, but triple it on this person. Also have Dr. Akagi run a diagnostic on the Magi, tell her to look for anything trace of non-authorized personal."

Fuyutsuki nodded and read the name on the paper that Gendo had slid across the desk. Shocked covered his face for moment then was replaced with calm indifference. "His next target?"

"Yes"

"Very well then, I'll make the arrangements." Fuyutsuki said as he left the office.

A the door shut behind Fuyutsuki, Gendo let out a quick dark laugh. "Oh this is too easy. Fate is playing right into my hands. Press on, press on fate. You will only help me out in the end, soon your actions will make my task all much better."

For some reason he felt like a cigar and petting a white cat._ WHAT! What am I thinking? Cigars, cats, evil laughs it must be from fucking the local cat loving doctor. Yes, that must be it. No sex for her for a week. I'm such a cruel badass if I do say so myself._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: First chapter of edited version of VAV is done. I added some new lines, did a lot of rewording, fixed the places were the 'e' and 'p' were wiped out during the transfer from Word to FF doc upload. I did fix the italics for thoughts that had reverted to normal text._

_Notes_

_Gendo's release phrase: **Textor textrix textus , textor textrix recubo , umbra punctum**_

_In English: Weavers web, weavers lie, shadow sting (or something very close to this)_

_Spell: **Phasmatis of Obscurum , ostendo ut quod est occultus , solvo reproba visum**_

_English: Spirit of Darkness, show that which is hidden, release the false vision_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Rewritten and edited to the best of my ability._

_Don't expect grammatical perfection. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and OCs. _

**_

* * *

_**

"Why! Why are you doing this?" A young, rust haired boy cried out over the whipping winds as he faced the dark master. In the boy's trembling hands was a staff and at his side a short sword. "Why did you side with her? What she plans to do is wrong! Can't you see that?"

"Hah, don't speak to me about what's right and wrong. I have seen horrors that defy nature, true abominations with no morals. I have fought those beasts in the depths and realized something. There is only power and those who are worthy of it. Prove yourself worthy and you win, if not then I will stay with the one who has proven to be worthy! Prepare yourself Negi Springfield!" A man in a black cloak declared bringing his hands up. A white light began to gather in his gauntlet covered hands.

"Please I don't want to fight you! Think about my sister!" Negi implored the man.

The light stopped its growth for a moment. The man looked at the boy and gave a sigh. "There is nothing between us. Now then, prepare yourself to join your damned father in death, Son of Calamity."

The man launched himself towards the boy, his fist of white light growing as they neared the boy. Then the world exploded in a flash of light. 

**_

* * *

_**

Vir, Angelus, Veneficus

Chapter 2- Fate

"Misato! Misato!" Shinji called out as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Um…not to bother you or anything, but you been the bathroom for a long time and the water has the running the whole time. Are you Ok?" he had seen neither hide nor hair of her since he had returned home and found the bathwater running.

No answer came from the bathroom. Opening the door a crack he peeked in, ready to jump away with an apology on the edge of his tongue. He found that the tub was empty and the water was rapidly reaching the top of the tub. _Misato must have forgotten to turn it off _he thought as he shut off the water. _I wonder were she is? Oh well, I just go feed Pen-pen_

A muffed scream reached his ears as he left the bathroom. _It sounds like somebody had a gag on or something like that. I guess all those cop dramas Asuka forced me to watch did teach me something. _Following the sound, he found himself in front of the door to Misato's room.

With great care, he slowly opened the door, fearing she might be changing or something similar. His mind raced at thousand miles a minute, with countless scenarios rising and vanished. Anything and everything crossed his mind, capture, monsters, Angels, burglars, extremists, bondage, clothes, even death.

What he saw once he looked thought the doorway stunned him to the core. His sense told him to run, the occupants in the room were dangerous, while his body was content to remain were it was and enjoy the sight. Shinji chose the third option, compete shut down.

Blackness took him to a blissful world of darkness and he was damn sure he wanted to stay a while.

* * *

Slowly Shinji came to. Opening his eyes, he found himself lying on the floor looking at the hallway light. Getting to his feet, he decided to risk another look. _What I saw was just my imagination, no way that could happen in real life. That must be it! Must be from the lack of food, or stress. Yes, stress. I'm overstressed, so I'll check up on Misato and take a… holy shit!_

All his motor functions stopped, blood was redirected south and he almost forgot how to breathe due to the sight before him.

Eagle spread on her futon was his guardian, bound by gray stone like ropes and gagged with some cloth. She was wearing skimpy red lingerie that appeared to be a size too small that he vaguely remembered floating around when he first moved in with her. He remembered throwing the soft, silky fabric…_No bad, don't go there Shinji. _

"If you're going to stare all day then I should just kill you now. Try to look around you might see something…important."

"Who said that?" he said looking about the room, and then he realized the full extent of the danger.

From the ceiling hung a massive stone spike, directly over the bosoms of his guardian. _Impossible, who does a stone spike get in place like this? What's going on here? _He thought as he looked about for the source of the voice.

"Ah, you're confused. Understandable I suppose, after all you have never heard of magic." The owner of the voice stepped from the shadows along the wall. "Given your magical strength I'm surprised no mage attempted to train you."

Shinji was shocked to see the speaker was nothing more than a child. A white haired child with gray eyes that almost looked dead. The boy was also holding a cup of something that smelled like coffee. _What the hell is he talking about? Magic…magic is a fantasy. _

"Now, how to explain magic to somebody like you? After all your no ordinary boy, you are an Evangelion pilot, the last one standing to be precise, and your going to be trained to kill the 20th Angel, Fate. Such a tall order for a little boy like you," the strange child said patronizingly. The boy took a sip of his drink. "As for the other question you have, yes the stone spike about to impale your guardian is magical, in fact I made I it."

Shinji endeavored to remain calm, suppressing his desire to attack the boy. Senses unknowingly honed during the pervious battles with the Angels kicked in, each screamed at him that the boy was a threat and must be killed, but fear held him back. Fear of failure… fear of getting hurt…of Misato getting hurt…fear of failure…fear of being fearful…

"I don't understand…" he started, but the boy ignored him.

"Magic is most similar to you're AT field you generate in your EVA or rather an AT field is what contains, summons, and channels magical power in the manner of your enemy, the Angels. Magic is energy that a mage can draw from the environment or themselves and control it. The mage in question is then able to take the energy and form it with the use of special incantations. You should be quiet familiar with one of them, after all it has been gathering in you and those machines are practically magical constructs themselves." The boy demonstrated his power by conjuring a second stone spike over Misato.

Shinji's brain was on autopilot. The sheer size this revelation was staggering. Magic was real, EVA, everything attacked his psyche at once. He felt his body begin to sway and began to fall backwards.

Much to his surprise he found himself hitting the back of something hard. Rubbing his head he saw that he was sitting in a stone chair. "This must be a dream, after all magic isn't real and the EVA has nothing to do with magic and stone spikes don't appear in rooms threatening to…Misato!" he yelled, franticly seeking her.

To his relief, she was still on the futon with the…stone spike…threatening to impale her. He blinked and pinched his arm, hoping it was nothing more than a bad dream, but it was to no avail.

"If you're going to deny reality, then I'll let the spike go and kill your friend." The boy demanded, drawing Shinji's attention back to the strange boy. "Now since I have your attention, I'll go on. Magic is very real in fact you are the child of two mages of great renown."

"No, my mother was a scientist, a researcher. My father is a manipulative bastard, but he is nothing like that." Shinji vehemently denied the boy's claim.

The boy sipped his coffee and arched an eyebrow. "Very well, if that is the case, I would enjoy some music. You play the cello do you not?"

"…Yes, what of it?" Shinji said at length.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Entertain me or the woman dies!" the boy snapped. "Are you stupid or just slow? And don't bother calling NERV, in fact a representative is on his way as we speak."

With a small squeak Shinji shot out of the room. A minute later he was in front of the doorway, cello in hand, trying to build up the nerve. His choice was ripped from his hands, by the white haired boy's voice.

"If you want the woman to live then get in here and play some music."

"Coming!"

He entered the room only to find the stone chair now sat on stone stage. The white haired boy was sitting in a chair just below the stage. Misato was laying an arms length from the boy, spike still poised to impale and her eyes wide in shock. Apparently she had hared everything the strange boy had said.

By unspoken command, Shinji took his place in the empty chair. With cello and bow in hand he put the string to boy and launched himself into another world. Even soothing Bach failed to calm his anxiety, that damnable spike still hung in the air.

Slowly the world faded away. All that remain was the cello, his hands, Misato, the boy, the magical spike and the notes strung together in harmony.

* * *

The spell broke as the final note left his bowstring.

The world and all its problems returned.

"Well done, well done idea." The boy has long since discarded his coffee. The boy gave a polite applause. "Well done wouldn't you say so Gendo Ikari?"

Shinji whirled around, his instrument still in hand. In the doorway stood his father in his face stony and his sunglasses concealing his eyes. Behind his father, Shinji saw two Section 2 members in their suits and shades.

"Father…" he said quietly.

"Fate Averruncus, you have entered a neutral zone and killed two of my men as well as revealed the existence of the magical world to a mundane. For that I could take your head and _they _would never raise a finger." Gendo said stepping past Shinji, as his guards took their places on either side of the door.

"Father…" Shinji whimpered quietly as he was ignored yet again.

"Ah, the Gendo Ikari, the famed Technomage, 'dark mage' who betrayed his master and fled to the Old World to escape the law. Then he vanishes prompting the Hellas Empire to abandon the search after two years. Judging from your son's shocked expression when I explained magic you never trained him to his full potential and by his submissive behavior, you must have done something _traumatic _to him for your plan." Fate said equally composed as he stared at Gendo.

"It was the wishes of my late wife, Yui, that Shinji be kept in dark about our war. It had no place in our scenario, in the plan to rid the world of the Angels once and for all." Gendo replied.

"Then she knew when she entered the beast you created that is would claim her. Soul magic is very similar toe the alchemy of old, the old law of equivalent exchange, her soul in return for the ultimate weapon of destruction, but that wasn't all was it. Soul magic is very fickle and only works with certain people…like family members." Fate said, watching the boy try to digest the information from the conversation.

"Correct, for that reason she gave birth to Shinji and donated her eggs to the REI project," Gendo looked at Shinji, "Leave Shinji, you have no place in the events that are about to take place," he said authoritatively.

"So I was born to pilot the Eva and…kill the Angels." Shinji couldn't believe it; everything seemed to be changing faster and faster.

"Leave now." Gendo again commanded the boy, before Shinji finally started to leave.

As he slipped past the guards he paused, "What about Miss Misato?" he asked worried about his guardian.

"She will be fine, the Major is one of part of my organization and as such I will deal with this problem. Now leave!" Gendo said harshly.

The boy fled the room and Gendo signaled the guards to wait outside. They quickly complied and shut the door behind themselves.

"By your presence here and in that form you aren't here for Adam, why are you here?" Gendo probed.

"That is simple. I know of your plan to train your son to face me, after all he is an Angelslayer. The true purpose of my visit is to give you this letter. You know our goals aren't that far apart. The offer my master made still stands." The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter, which he handed to Gendo.

Opening the letter with care, Gendo's nose was hit by the smell of sulfur and brimstone. Reading the contents his eyes widened. "So that is the way it is. I understand Fate. Let the games begin then. Take this message to your master, the prize is Key."

"And the prize is set and the challengers have arrived t the starting line. I shall enjoy this before the end." Fate said casually, rising from his chair. "I take my leave, but before that, what should happen to your subordinate." He gestured to a shell shocked Misato.

Gendo mentally cursed Fate, she had heard too much and her death would upset Shinji's fragile psyche. Wiping her memories was also out of the question. He really didn't want to have to replace his Operation's Director, but it was unavoidable. "Kill her. She had heard too much about our world and I have no wish to attract more attention than necessary." His voice was a cold as ice and his may have well been hewn from stone for the emotion it displayed as he ordered the death of in subordinate.

* * *

Misato's eyes widened in shock and betrayal. Her commanding officer had just ordered her to be killed to suppress information about this…magical world. Her mind raced ahead putting everything together. They were going to use Shinji in some personal battle between these…mages.

_He's suffered enough from everything we've done. I can't let him get drawn into another battle._ She redoubled her efforts, twisting in desperation. No matter how she twisted she couldn't reach her wrist. The stone spikes and those dreadful tips, jagged and broken, hung overhead never moving in its silent promise of a painful death.

Tears of desperation came to her eyes. _I'm sorry Shinji. I can't get out; you have to make your own way. I wish we had spent more time together outside of EVA, but I guess that can't be helped. Please forgive us for using you and the other Children._

_ I guess I'll be seeing you soon… _

* * *

Fate moved is hand and mutter a phrase under his breath. Misato struggled against the bonds that held her tight then went lax. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply. The stone spikes gave an ominous rumble causing her to redouble her efforts.

Gendo did nothing as he watched her struggle then he spoke for the last time to her, "Your death will cause the boy to reach new heights and in death you help in slaying the final Angel. We will meet again Major Katsuragi, be it in heaven or hell, au revoir," Gendo said as he turned back to Fate. "Dispose of the body after Shinji sees it then leave my city," he said harshly as he left the room.

Fate laughed softly and turned to face Misato, whose eyes shone with absolute terror and hatred for her betrayer. "And in the end you are left alone, no friends, no hope, no chance of salvation, nothing remains. Despair and die, but take heart. It is as your commander said, 'Your death will cause the boy to reach new heights'. The final Angelslayer will rise further than any other and fight the final Angel for dominion over the worlds of magic and mundane. It will be a fight that I look forward too." Fate laughed when her eyes went even wider. "Yes, this Angel will enjoy the fight of many lifetimes, no ages, no not even that, the grandest fight since the Morning Star raged against God in the high heavens. Now DIE!"

* * *

The spikes loosened and began to fall. Eyes opened in panic, she watched those dreadful tips fall and with a final prayer agony consumed her being. With a crunch and sickening crack she felt her lungs pop and blood still pumping from a ruined heart. Bones shattered and vision began to blur. Ruined organs spilled their contents as the weight came crushing down. With a silent scream from ruined lungs blackness crept over her.

Before her stood a girl in black wearing a silver ankh, the final sight she would see on the mortal plane. The strange girl leaned over her and smiled. "I am Death."

Her vision failed as the girl put her hand on her head. Before her hearing failed she heard those words that chilled her, "I am Endless."

* * *

"You would have made a good golem Major, but I doubt I could have found a maid costume that would fit." Fate turned began to chant in Latin. "Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, come forth, I bid you stay here until Shinji Ikari sees the corpse then take it to my base at once, I wish to study it."

Arcane runes glowed on the blank walls. Angry red runes turned black as shadows spread along the wall. Satisfied, Fate released the magic that had created the stone stage and chairs, but left the spikes in the ruined corpse. "And no necromancy or anything of that manner," he commanded his summon.

"As you command…my master." The voice issued forth from the shadows, where two glowing red eyes filled with ancient malice and anger, had appeared.

* * *

**Misato's Living Room**

Shinji sat on the couch trying to shift thought the information he just heard, when his father came back into the room. He could tell nothing from his father's face. Standing up Shinji took a careful step towards him and asked, "Is it true? Are you really a mage? All that stuff about my mother…is it true?"

"Correct. Yui willingly let herself be taken by the magic for you and all of humanity to have a chance against the Angels." Gendo said.

"What about Miss Misato? Is she alright? Did you get that other mage, what did you call him…Fate, to release her?" Shinji asked worried for his guardian.

"When you left I attempted to negotiate with Fate, however he remained stanch on his position. In the end he killed her. I can assure you that I did everything in my power stop him, but I can assure you she passed without much pain and brokered a deal with Fate." Gendo lied smoothly.

Tears formed in Shinji eyes and he collapsed to the floor trembling. Everything had been coming down around him and Misato had been his sole pillar of normalcy. His fellow pilots… dead…friends gone, dead, or moved away…the girl he crushed on…in coma…

"Toji… Asuka… Rei…Kaworu… mother…Kaji and now Misato. Why does everybody leave me? Why do they all hate me?" he sobbed harder and harder. "Why…why…why…WHY? Was it something I did? Yes, it must have been, I should apologize for it." He stopped talking and le the tears flow.

"What do the all those people have in common with you?" Gendo asked the sobbing boy unexpectedly after many minutes had passed.

"What?" Shinji said between hiccups, his tears having been long spent.

"The Fourth was killed because his unit was taken over by an Angel. You saw the video footage from the black box; the pilot was the first target of the Angel and brain dead by the time the dummy plug system came online. The Second child was sent into her current state because she was doing her job, killing Angels. Even if we had sent your unit to help her, the result would have been the same, there was no time for anybody undo the damage the Angel inflicted. Rei also did her job, to slay Angels no matter the cost. She destroyed the Angel at the cost of her own life. Yui gave up her life willingly so you could have a future and a chance to survive against the Angels." Gendo took a moment to rest and noticed the boy had a look in his stormy blue eyes, a glimmer of understanding.

"The Angels, we all had something to do with the Angels." Shinji said finally understanding. "What about Misato and Kaji?"

"The major was able to secure your safety by reaching an agreement with Fate. Fate could leave you alive for the next few years and she forfeited her life. In a way she has passed her quest for vengeance against the Angels on to you. The Special Agent was coming closer too pinning down information on the 19th and 20th Angels when he was killed. Do you see now Shinji?" Gendo carefully mixed the lies about Misato and her suppose 'deal' and the spy's death, to create scenario Shinji could easily believe.

Shinji was silent for many more minutes then he spoke, his voice hoarse. "I understand, the connection is the Angels. Everybody was connected thought the Angels. They are the root of my pain, the reason this is happening, but what about you? You abandoned me never tried to contact me until you had a 'use' for me."

"When Yui gave up her life to the Eva, she bought humanity a chance of survival. I deiced that I would honor that legacy and strengthen the organization dedicated to killing the Angels. According to her will you were to be sent away and given a chance to live a normal life, free of Eva, free of magic, free of Angels, but it was not to be so. Unit 01 only responded to you and me, thus there was only viable option for the most powerful Evangelion unit, you." Genod had long practiced his supposedly 'fatherly' role in preparation for this day; the day when his plan would be put into motion.

Shinji stood, swaying every so slightly. "I understand. The Angels are the reason for everything that has happened. They have ruined my life, taken my chances of happiness for that…" he trailed off unwilling to take the final step.

"I and all of NERV walk the same path Shinji. Many others also are at your side, so say it. Say it and move forward, what will do about the Angels?" Gendo pushed Shinji down the line of thought he wanted as misty eyes cleared and anger surfaced.

"I will…I will…destroy them! Crush them, make them pay, slaughter them, break them, make them bleed, all Angels will and must die." Shinji raged hoarsely as black lines formed on his arms.

Gendo watched as the boy raged on about what he would do the Angels. The black lines spread from his arms to the chest, until they covered his body in intricate patterns. A visible black aura formed crackling like black lighting. Abruptly the temperature dropped making Gendo smirk. _The boy's magic is awakening. He has a lighting and ice affinity very interesting combination, not to mention his dark affinity is so strong its almost as if were…natural _he thought as Shinji stopped speaking.

"Very good. Now you know what must be done before you face the final Angel. If you wish to know more of the magical world then ask your instructors, who you will meet tomorrow." Gendo said as prepared to leave the apartment.

"Father, can you teach me to control this…magic?" Shinji ask the predictable question.

"No, that is impossible. Each mage has affinities and can only teach another mage with the same affinities. We are incompatible, however I have arranged for a number of teachers who can teach you control and make you very powerful. You will be staying in NERV housing from now on. Section 2 has already packed and loaded your things into a car that is waiting downstairs to take you your new housing." Gendo said in a tone the allowed no agreement, as he left the apartment.

"I understand father." Shinji said as the door automatically slid shut.

Steeling his resolve, he walked to the door to Misato's room. He had to confirm with his own eyes that she was dead. As he pulled back the door slowly, he beheld a sight he was use to seeing Angels in.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her unmoving form. Her eyes looking at the door glazed over by death. Her chest had been ruined by the stone spikes and blood spread staining the sheets. Blood, flesh and bits of blood covered the bed. There was no mistaking it she was dead. With a hoarse sob he left the room.

Retreating to the living room he was struck by a strange thought. _They way she died was similar to the 18th when I killed it. If your remove the spike then you could almost say the same person killed them using the same method. _

"Misato, I will get them for you, for Toji, for Asuka and Rei. I won't rest until all the Angels are dead," he quietly vowed, "Goodbye Misato and…thank you for everything."

Casting a final glance about the apartment, places were they talked, fought, and had become a family of sorts. As loath as he was to leave, he knew he had no option. The Angels had taken his home again and wasn't going to wait for them to come again. Even he could only take so much pain before rage surfaced.

Pen-pen, Misato's pet beer swinging penguin, was with Hikari, the class president at his school, and his gym bag was all that remained to be carried out. He vaguely remembered seeing the Section 2 agents with his father carrying boxes out while he was crying. _I have no more tears, I will not cry for anything and I will hold my head up high and march onwards without looking back. I'll become the person I want to be because I can make a difference. It's like Kaji said, 'I can't do anything about the Angel, but you can. You get in that Eva and fight, but it's your choice'. I've made my choice…_

"I will fight." He said loudly, knowing he was now committed to the task.

* * *

The Next Day

Shinji awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling. Rubbing his eyes, he regretted staying up late last night, but he had to sort though everything he had learned. Standing he took a shower, ate a small breakfast then left the apartment for the training ground.

Shinji joined the stream of NERV employees heading for the GeoFront. It was a short walk to the train that ran into the GeoFront. The seat had already been filled when he got aboard, forcing him to stand with a small duffle bag a note from Section 2 told him to bring.

"Hey Shinji! Over here!" a familiar energetic voice called out over noise, inadvertently drawing the attention of his fellow passengers.

Shinji felt there eyes on him, most with praise, others with sadness, and yet others with contempt. "Alwin-san" he retuned the greeting nervous und the eyes of so many.

Kyle Alwin slipped and pushed his way though the crowd towards the boy. "None of that -san stuff OK? You know I never liked your Japanese's honorific thing." he asked when he reached Shinji.

"Fine" Shinji replied, "Are you my guide to the training ground?"

"Yeah, by the way about yesterday… I'm sorry, what I said was wrong and inconsiderate." Kyle remorsefully said.

"It's OK. I know understand what I'm doing here and it doesn't hurt so much now."

"Oh…and what might that be?" Kyle's curiosity was on full alert.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Your reason, what has changed? That kind of thing."

"My purpose is to kill Angels because they took my happiness." Shinji said firmly.

A disturbed expression crossed Kyle's face then quickly vanished, replaced with a easy smile. "Good, that will make your training all that much easier, but you still have to go see the doc. She's a bit worried about your mental state…" he looked about then whispered in Shinji's ear, "Personally I think she likes you. Maybe you'll be able to play… _doctor." _He chuckled as the boy turned red, stuttering in embarrassment.

The train car came to a halt and the passengers began to disembark, many of their fellow passengers talking about the strange scene that had just played out in whispers and furtive glances. It would be the talk of NERV for the next few days and rumors would fly, conspiracies be created and countless other things would be created from a simple conversation. Then Section 2 would jump in and quash it like a bug, such was the way NERV.

While most personal entering the main building, Kyle with Shinji following behind, trying to master his blush, walked out the doors and towards their mode of transport.

"So what do you think of my ride?" Kyle asked with a grin.

Shinji looked up and were he expected to see a hotrod, motorcycle or dirt bike was something completely different.

A plain, green golf cart.

"That's your ride?" he asked with incredulity.

"Yep, I fixed her up myself. It's amazing the junk you can find these days that still works. Slap a new motor, replace the seating, steering wheel, brakes, and a new coat of paint was all it needed." Kyle said as he slid into the driver's seat. "You coming or not?"

"Ah…yeah!" Shinji rushed to the other side and jumped in.

"Excited aren't you. Well in that case let's put the pedal to the metal!"

Shinji didn't like the devil may care look on Kyle's face. Something about it made him want to run…in the opposite direction. _Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this. _

"You will want to make sure your bag is secured and your seat is in an upright position." Kyle warned as the engine came to life.

Quickly he threw his bag into the small trunk that had been were the golf clubs would have been stored. Looking around the small cart he saw no seatbelt, only a handle bar on the top of the cart's cage.

"Three, to get ready!"

"There's no seatbelts!" Shinji yelled over the engine as Kyle reved it up.

"Two to get set!"

"I'm not sure this is very safe…" Shinji grabbed the handle bar with all his might.

"One! And here we GO!" Kyle roared as he floored the accelerator pedal.

* * *

A shaky, pale face Shinji Ikari climbed out of the golf cart. Wobbling a bit, he pulled his duffle bag from the trunk and walked away, not wishing to spend a moment more than he had too near that…death trap on wheels.

Grinning like a loon, Kyle pulled the key from the ignition and joined Shinji. "So how was it? Did you enjoy the feeling of the wind or was the rush of adrenalin from sharp turns holding your attention?" he asked as they walked over to the tall, plain, gray building.

"Oh yes it was a rush, a rush of fear. Did you see the faces of those two truckers as you drove in between their semi trucks? How about the car we passed on the turns were I almost fell off? I almost died because you wanted to turn at a ninety-degree angle!" Shinji yelled.

"You enjoyed it then. Good!" Kyle said happily missing the point.

"No you idiot. If you bothered to use your mind and look at Shinji you would see that he was terrified. He has been using sarcasm, if you didn't realize it." Lillian snapped as she came up behind them, she wore the same clothes as the other day, but with a tan blouse.

"Lillian, how are you doing today? Say how about you and I ditch the kid and go out for a cup of coffee or maybe dinner?" Kyle asked his voice full of what he thought was charm.

"No, its time for us to fulfill the contract we made with the commander," she passed the two by then stopped a few feet away, her lab coat flapping in the wind, "Shinji, how are you holding up?" she said concerned about the boy's health.

Shinji quickly caught up to her. "Fine, I guess. Misato bought me time to train to fight the final Angel. It my job to kill Angels and the last one will be the hardest, especially since he can use ma-"

He was quickly cut off by Lillian's hand. "Be carefully company in which you use that word Shinji. If the wrong people hear that then you will be surprised how fast _they _will find out."

Shinji's eyes widened, he had just found somebody else that knew about magic. He wondered who _they _were and made a note to ask her later. Judging from what he had just heard, Kyle knew nothing of the magic, so she was warning him not to speak about in Kyle's presence, but who has the power to scare some one into a near panic_._ "I understand."

"Good," With that she removed her hand and walked towards the door of the building, "Come along you two. We can't waste the day away!" she called out, mainly to a shocked Kyle.

Shinji followed her quickly, but Kyle walked at a much slower pace. "Damn kid, he got her to touch him, lucky bastard. I wonder what she didn't want Shinji to say? Oh well, this is NERV, the capital of secrets your better off not knowing anything about," he muttered as he walked to the door.

* * *

"Shinji your schedule looks like this," Angelika said handing him a piece of paper as he walked into one of the many rooms that made up the building. "Mondays you will be working with Kyle Alwin, Tuesday will be my turn, Wednesdays are your day off, Thursdays will be Franz, Fridays and Saturdays you will be with Lillian, and Sundays you'll be with me. Understand?"

"Yes, but when does this start?" Shinji asked the old woman as she returned to her place behind a folding table.

"Right now. After all I imagine you don't want to waste your time with the last Angel running about and all." Angelika caught the slight nod that Lillian gave her. "So let's get this show started. Are we in agreement with the schedule?"

His other instructors nodded their heads in agreement and took similar papers from Angelika. Shinji took a seat on one of the many seats in the room, all facing a white board. In the corner of the room, on top of a desk, were two boxes. He noted that Kyle was already trying to get Lillian's attention before he had been told the schedule.

"We're going to start on languages first then move into information gathering." She said once the door closed behind Franz. She walked to the two boxes and pulled a book out. "Alright today we are going to start on Latin. Do you know anything about Latin?"

Shinji gave her a blank look. He had heard about it in school once, but he didn't remember anything else.

"Sad, just plain sad. Did the Second Impact send our school systems to hell too?" she shook her head slowly. "Latin is the basic language that most western languages are based off. French, Italian, Romania, Spanish, Portuguese and to a lesser extent English are all bases off Latin." She wrote the names down on the board in Japanese. "And the rest of you, get out," she gestured towards other instructors, who left with a pair of nods and an attempted flirt.

Shinji's curiosity was aroused. Though it didn't show, he did enjoy learning about other cultures. His uncle, who had taken care of him after his father abandoned him, had a library filled with books on various cultures around the world. When he was young he had read them, his mind going on epic adventures across the world. They were his sole escape from the harsh reality of life.

He tuned back in to the lecture, settling in for a long day. _I wonder if she knows anything about magic? I have to listen in and se if she drops any clues I guess. _

"Ikari pay attention!" she suddenly snapped, "This is important, you might have to travel overseas to find the last Angel and it helps to speak the native languages."

"Sorry!"

* * *

"Alright Shinji, today we are going to work on something very simple." Kyle handed the boy a box.

The pair was standing the NERV gym in their workout clothes. Kyle and Agent Franz had spent the morning teaching the basics of several basic combat techniques. Now it was Kyle's time to teach.

Opening the box, Shinji was confused at what lay inside. It was a porcelain doll in a pink dress, white ruffled dress, blonde hair and a large pink hat with even more ruffles. "Is this for your daughter Kyle-sensei?"

"No, no, no," Kyle vehemently replied. "This is the next stage of your training. At the end of this training you will have access to one of the most powerful abilities any human can posses."

"What is it?"

"Not yet, you have to finish your training to discover the name. Now pick up the doll," Kyle instructed with a devilish grin. "Your task is to hold onto that doll in the crook of your arm and don't let go of it."

"What?! How is this training?" Shinji protested, as he put the doll in the crook of his arm. Its dark eyes seemed to be following him, judging, gauging his ever action.

"It's training, so shut up and do what I say. Now to the showers and then we are going on a walk around of the city."

"…Fine." Shinji reluctantly pulled his aching body towards the men's showers. The doll was still in his arm and he could have sworn the eyes moved when he stripped out of his gym clothes. "I don't see the point in this…"

* * *

And so it was that Tokyo-3 was treated to yet another strange sight. The inhabitants or at least what was left after the Angels, bombing, flooding, fires, collateral damage from the Angels and Evangelions, were given a sight that would be burned into the memory.

Their savoir, their Eva pilot, Angelslayer in the flesh walking around the city…

with a doll.

In the wake of the master and student, whispers sprung up. Slowly more and more people going the throng following their savoir. The whispers became a dull roar and Shinji struggled to suppress the urge to run away as he trudged along in shame. Not all their comments were nice or made in curiosity, but known would speak out too loudly. Strange things came to those who dared mock or exploit NERV.

The last time a business had overcharged Shinji Ikari, it had been replaced with an Eva sized footprint. The owner, once a successful business man, abruptly lost all his wealth and mysteriously vanished. If the rumor mill and bar speak were to be believed he had been taken by NERV goons to work in the secret NERV mines.

Another man who had spoken against the power of NERV and the Evangelions, found his house destroyed by a stray shell from one of the Eva's rifles. A nurse at the local hospital, who object to the use of children to in the war against the Angels, vanished one day. Some said she was carried away by men in black suits heading for the outskirts of the city.

On the other hand numerous business and individuals had been prospered; increased business, cheaper shipping, less time at the customs office for certain goods, all so long as the people didn't speak out against NERV. Such was the city of Tokyo-3, the domain of NERV, the self styled fortress of mankind, the city ruled by the will of Gendo Ikari.

Of this Shinji was keenly aware. Every time he went to the mall or any store evidence of his father's influence and control was apparent. For that reason he no fear that carrying the doll would reach the media, such a firestorm he wished to avoid. The land around the city was controlled and hardly a rat got though the defense grid much less reporters.

But inside the city… The city might have been his fathers, but he knew they would forever remember him carrying the damn doll. As evening began to fall, Shinji and Kyle stopped for dinner at a small ramen stand that Shinji was familiar with. The same one he had frequented with Asuka, Rei, and Misato in earlier times. He quickly wiped the moisture from his eyes as they sat. Memories of those happier days began to run, unbidden ,though his mind

Shinji was quiet until Kyle slid a opened bottle towards him. Looking up in confusion he saw his teacher had the same unmarked green glass bottle. "What this for?" He asked taking a careful sniff. He recognized the smell of beer, but it was different from the stuff that littered his guardian's apartment.

"A toast, a toast to the dead, to the lost and all those that have been left behind," A strange far off look came over his teacher's face. "To loves lost, dead and to the hope we find them and better world."

"…I'm not old enough," Shinji protested trying to discreetly put the doll down.

"Doll up, now!" Kyle snapped, the look leaving his eyes. "Anyway back home we have a saying that I think applies here. Old enough to fight, bleed, die then old enough to drink. Got it?"

Shinji nodded meekly and gingerly picked up the bottle. Kyle mirrored him and Shinji half expected the sight of police lights to rushing towards him. "To the lost, the dead, the lost love and the hope of a better world!" Kyle took a long pull of his drink.

"Aye," the chef behind the counter raised a cup of sake and took a swing. "May they never be forgotten."

Shinji slowly lifted the bottle to his lips and with silent agreement, took a tentative swallow. Bitter hops stung his throat as it went down. He tried to suppress the urge to gag. This was only the second time he had ever had beer, with the same reaction.

The first had been a night alone with Asuka when Misato had the graveyard shift at NERV. On a dare from Asuka a drinking game began to which he neither the power nor the will to refuse. Raiding the fridge, the home of Misato's beer, the games had begun. What happened after the firs round was lost to him, but he was glad Misato's didn't get home until late the next day.

"So kid any reason you're carrying a little girl's doll around the city?" the owners asked.

Shinji turned red in embarrassment. As long as nobody confronted him about the doll he could live, but when confronted he lost his composure. "I-I um, its for umm…"

"Training, the kid here is learning about that most powerful ability of humankind." Kyle saved Shinji from having to answer.

"Ho,ho,ho!" the owner laughed jovially. "So that's what this is about. Have you realized the message Ikari-san?" The owner laughed when Shinji shook his head no. "You know what? You've saved our skins enough time so I think I'll repay you by helping up with gain this ability. What do you say?"

"…O-OK," Shinji hesitantly agreed.

"Good boy!" The owner cleared his throat. "Why Shinji Ikari what a nice doll you have there. Where did you get one? My four year old daughter would love on like that," the owner cried out as loud as he could for the few remaining curious city folk.

Shinji wanted to die as the man went on and on, making it a appoint to point out he was carrying a girl's doll. He wanted ever so much to melt into the chair. Slowly he sank lower and lower trying to hide from view, but even the whispers seemed like mocking thunder to him. The owner's voice was the hammer driving each nail into his already small pride and self respect.

"Don't drop that doll!" Kyle roared startling Shinji into nearly dropping the fragile doll. "Get up, were down here and need to get back to base."

Still the thunder of the whispers pounded him, the earthshaking power of the owner's voice assailed him Head bowed in shame he shuffled after his teacher, who made a route into the rapidly re gathering crowd. Now he felt the bitter chill of strange and mocking glances. The whole city would know of his shame and he would never be able to leave his apartment again.

Then it stopped.

The winds ceased, the ice vanished, the thunder quieted, and the earthquake ceased. _I can't take it anymore…I can't deal with this, but I can't run away…all because of this…this stupid doll! I hate it, hate, hate, hate! I wish it was in a million pieces 'cause I don't want to carry it around any longer!_

He was vaguely aware of his teacher's hand on his shoulder. "Kid you OK? Speak to me," said the voice of teacher as if it was coming from a great distance away.

"… … …no… … …I hate it," he came back the real world as he felt his voice get stronger. "I hate this stupid doll and I want it. I hate it! I refuse to carry it around anymore!"

Kyle straightened and met Shinji's eyes. "You will carry that doll Ikari."

"…No," Shinji mustered his courage, fed by shame, and for the first time in a long time stood up for himself. "I won't do it anymore! Take your stupid doll and you carry it around!"

Suddenly the harsh look on his teacher's face melted away, to be replaced with a wide smile. "Coagulations you have achieved the greatest skill any human could ask for; the ability to say 'no'. Well done! And here I was thinking wouldn't get it!" he said joyously.

"Huh?' Shinji was thoroughly lost even as the ramen stand owner began clapping.

Soon the entire crowd, which he saw wasn't really that big, was applauding and cheering. Kyle patted the boy's head. "They grow up so fast," he said with mocking sadness and then returned to his normal tone. "The greatest ability is the ability to say 'no'. With this you can crave your destiny, plot you own fate and seize control from those that would seek to control you. Done you have younger grasshopper, but more have you to learn. For now sleep," he dropped his Yoda guru voice. "Because you have the next day with the old hag," he barely whispered as they made their way away from the jubilant crowd that finally realized what had happened.

With a smile on his face, Shinji Ikari gleefully raised the accursed doll into the air and slammed it into the ground of the deserted park on their way back to NERV. Porcelain shattered and he took great pleasure in grinding it into dust.

"This is Kyle Alwin… yes hello. I need a clean up… I'm sorry, I need a 'recovery unit' at the park I'm in…Yes porcelain and cloth…Yes the doll thing…How am I suppose to know what street I'm on? Its dark!...Geez, is this NERV or not triangulate on my cell phone signal and send a unit to 'recover' the mess…Yes thank you, and a bloody good night to you too!" Kyle snapped his cell phone shut with a vexed hiss.

"Trouble?" Shinji asked looking at his teacher having ground the porcelain to a fine powder.

"Damned glorified cleaners and damn NERV. You'd think a multibillion dollar organization could do a simple thing like triangulate a cell phone single. I mean this is 2017 AD is it not?" Kyle ranted on about so much money and failure of NERV to provide the most simple of technological advances, as they headed for the GeoFront.

All the while Shinji wore a small smile, he was starting on road to revenge and the road to what he knew would be the battle of his life.

* * *

_A/N: _

_I'm sure people are going to say I portrayed the effects of Misato's death and Shinji's rapid recovery wrong. My response to that is this; _

_In my AU universe Misato was swamped in NERV work on a regular basis. For this reason she was around Shinji and Asuka a lot less. However, Shinji and Asuka did bond with her to a certain extent; somewhere around more than friend, but less than mother type._

_Editing: A lot of new parts were added or fixed. Fate and Gendo's speeches were changed, the doll part was new and numerous other fixes were made.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Edited, but very little expansion. this more of introductory/plot advancement chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and OCs

* * *

**Chapter 3 Bloodstain**

_Four years…has it really been that long? It doesn't feel like it. _Shinji wondered as he watched the world speed by. _This is a nice train ride. The landscape is very nice. _He watched a small, struggling farm with a farmer on his tractor zip by. _Such an idle existence, sometimes I wonder what that would be like. To live one day at a time, not having a care or worry of death and fighting, but that is not my fate. _The fields were quickly replaced with desolate hills that were common after Second Impact.

He no longer wore his school uniform or any of the clothes he had from his time with Misato. His fifth teacher had forced him to change his attire and he found himself liking it more and more, a pair of black jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket. She had been very forceful and he considered himself lucky to have gotten away with a red shirt instead of the black shirt she had offered.

He glanced about the train compartment. An elderly gray haired woman hiding behind a local paper, a young couple with a sleeping baby whispered to each other, a black haired, middle-aged man in a suit intently studied a folder and a spiky haired orange teenager, a year or two younger than him, slumping in his seat, idly tapping his foot to an unknown beat.

"The next stop is Mahora Train Station. Please brace for sudden deceleration," The mechanized female voice rang out.

Shinji braced his legs and grabbed his duffel bag. The crinkle of newspaper being shut, the sound of papers being put into a folder, and the quiet comforting of a mother to her baby reached his ears. The orange haired teenager across the isle made no motion to rise and adjusted the ear piece with a sullen grimace.

The train came to a halt with slight bump and the doors hissed open. Shinji, the old woman, and the couple stood and all made their way to one of the two doors.

As he passed the other teen, Shinji stopped; he felt some kinship with the teen. He had the same grimace the day his father had summoned him to Tokyo-3, so he did the one thing he wished somebody had done for him all those years ago. "Hey kid, when everything looks lost then remember this; hold your head high and carry on, don't look back, ever."

The teen stared in him, numerous emotions passing over his face. Shinji walked away with a small smile. _He'll_ _go far, that much I'm sure of. Maybe he'll take my advice seriously…nah. Oh well, nothing more to be done about it. I have a mission to end this war, but I can't shake the feeling that I'll see that boy again. _

"Welcome aboard the Kyoto-Mahora Line. Our next stop is Kar-" Shinji jumped off the train just as the doors began to close.

Taking a deep breath, he savored the Mahora air. His magic awoke in a heady rush and made his blood sing, a comforting coolness in the heat of the summer. The power of the World Tree, a magical tree of titanic size, while not being at its peak was still ambient in the environment. It was little wonder why citizens from the Homeland felt so at ease in Mahora. The same ambient magic could be found everywhere in the Homeland.

With the small smile the eighteen year old left the train station. As he walked along the boulevard towards the all-girls part of Mahora, he was struck by a memory of the first time he met the girls. It had been two years ago when he came to meet his magic instructor for the first time.

_~16 year old Shinji slowly wandered around the outside of the train station. He had received instructions to come to Mahora Middle School and his guide would meet him outside the train station around three. He had done so, but his guide hadn't shown up and it was nearly four in the afternoon. . _

_The middle school girls had already come and gone, he began seriously considering returning to Tokyo-3. The instructions told had told him to await a Professor Takahata. A small picture of a man, about thrity with stubble on his chin had been given to him by NERV along with the instructions several days before. _

"_Ah you must be Shinji Ikari." _

_Shinji spun about; startled and alarmed he hadn't heard the man approach. The man matched the picture, and Shinji relaxed a bit. Anyone that was able to sneak up on him and remain undetected was a potential threat with real combat experience. _

"_I'm Professor Takahata and your guide today. Sorry I was late; several matters required my immediate attention." Takahata held out his hand, an easy smile on his face. _

_Shinji took the hand and shook. He felt callus of a fist fighter on the man and it had confused him, this man was suppose to be a teacher. Why does he have fist fighter calluses? Somebody at NERV had doctored the profile that he been granted access to or doctored it so the mundane humans would find nothing…out of the ordinary. "I'm glad to make your acquaintance Professor. Can you tell me about the new teacher I'll be meeting? If it's not too much trouble of course." _

"_Ah…Evangeline is…she is…sensitive and…unique. Come with me. I'll show you to her house and to your temporary room." Tatahata told Shinji. "By the way welcome to Mahora Gauken." ~_

"At the time I didn't know what he meant by sensitive." Shinji said quietly as he walked though the main plaza. The faint sound of feminine laughter reached his ears along with another distant sound that he fondly remembered, the tinkling of bells. Even though this was the middle school zone, elementary level girls were known to play in the area.

Looking about he half expected to see a girl with her hair in two ponytails bound with four bells, but he saw nobody. The plaza was empty of life and only the sounds of nature reached him. Dismissing it as a figment of his imagination he headed on his way. Veering off the plaza, he walked directly into the forest that made up a large part of the border of the girl's middle school. Passing with ease between the trees he came upon a section of forest were the trees stopped. He walked into the open area, taking in the natural beauty

The great oaks that made up the forest stood at attention, making a grand pathway of sorts. The grass was strangely uniform, almost as if a gardener had just cut it. Down this strange pathway he went his goal lay at the other end of this path and deeper in the woods.

At last he came upon a welcomed sight; a homely, two-level, log cabin with a porch and smoking chimney. As he walked to the door he passed by a window and stopped. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen something watching him.

A doll.

A glass eyed doll in gothic style clothing sat facing out the window. He swore the doll's eyes shone with…something, but he was unable to suppress the shudder that ran down his spin. _No matter how many times I come here, I'm still slightly unnerved by those dolls. _He twice on the door and took a step back, ready to jump.

**Bong-Bong-Bong-Bong**

Shinji jumped in surprise. The deep baritone of the grandfather clock startled him and he missed the tell tale sound of wood creaking. Slowly the door to the cabin began to open without a sound. In took another step back just in case, he was an hour late after all. Then-

**BAM!!!**

He winced as the door flew open, smashed into the wall kicking up dust. Coughing once he looked in the doorway. With a small grin he greeted the person, "Hello master. Fine day wouldn't you agree master?"

"You're late. Why?" a girl's voice said coldly.

Shinji mentally cursed his luck. His master was an emotional person, but when she addressed you coldly you knew she was angry at something or she was about to kill you. Daring to meet his blue eyed, blonde haired magic teacher intense gaze, he made a hasty plan. "Sorry master. It took longer than I expected for the train to arrive. You know how trains are." He offered to the small, long blonde haired girl dressed in a black corset, no doubt to emphasize her small bust, and a black frilled mini skirt. Black stockings and black heels finished her look.

"Don't apologize, Shinji and what have I told you about addressing me by my name." She reprimanded, beckoning him inside with a lazy wave.

A pair of couches faced each other across a wood coffee table. In the window wells sat hundreds of dolls, all arranged perfectly. The door to the kitchen was shut and the staircase to the second floor still had the same black carpet. The door to the basement was padlocked and Shinji had no doubt trapped. _Glad to see nothing has changed other than the amount of dolls._

Taking a seat on the couch, he opened his duffel bag and pulled out a thick binder. "I did like you asked. Everything that I was able to acquire about the Thousands Master is within this binder." He put the binder down on the coffee table.

The blonde took a seat on the other couch. Taking the binder she began to flip though. "Is this everything?"

"Yeah, transcripts of supposed witness, pictures, reports from various magical governments, official statements, charts of his last known location, everything. Even the list of women he has supposedly slept with. As it stands he sired at least two children, but only one has been confirmed the other is still too earlier to see if she is a match." Shinji reclined, "I was also able to produce some photos of the supposed girlfriends of the Thousand Master." He watched as rage began to cloud Evangeline's face.

"HOW DARE HE! That…that manwhore! He'll fuck anything with a pair of legs and breast. How dare he! He's no hero, just a playboy." Evangeline stood up and continued ranting as she took her anger out on the innocent coffee table.

Shinji waited for her to finish screaming all of the horrible things she would do to Nagi, the Thousand Master. Personally he felt that tying a rope around the man's balls then having them chewed off by starving mice was a bit far, but who was he to argue with one of the darkest mages in history who ranted about one of the greatest light mages of the century.

Slowly she ran out of steam and collapsed on the couch. "Do you have any idea were he might be right now? What about the other thing?" she asked Shinji.

"I have no idea, but if I were to wager a guess, one of the Outer Planes or Antarctica." Evangeline brow rose at the mention of Antarctica.

"Why Antartica? It's a dead land, nothing remains after the Second Impact. A few icebergs and god forsaken spits of ruined land," Evangeline pushed for an answer.

Shinji sighed, and reached into his bag he pulled out several papers. Handing the first paper to her he said, "Take a look. This is a picture from a NERV satellite as it passed over Antarctica."

Evangeline studied the picture in question. She saw nothing, just a calm ocean with a few ripples and bubbles on the surface. "So I don't see anything out of the ordinary. What are you getting at?" her temper began to rise.

"Here," he handed her the second paper, "This is a thermal scan. Any organisms giving off heat in the area will show up in color. Note the empty areas."

Evangeline's eyes opened wide. The colored dots were few, as the local wildlife was blasted away in the Second Impact and had been slowly coming back, but the picture showed a large area were no heat was visible. "A barrier. Somebody set up a barrier that doesn't allow organisms inside. Not very stealthy, but it does take a powerful mage to set up an absolute barrier. Something that…" She quickly scanned the two photos and found the location of the empty space in the color photo.

"Something that we both know Nagi Springfeild has the power to maintain. Of course there is always the second option." Shinji said more to himself.

"Explain, are you referring to the FAR or the Angels?"

"The First Ancestral Race. I don't thing the Angels would have built something like then put a barrier to protect it, but the possibility is still there. From what I know of the Angels, it's not their style."

"Lets assume your correct about the Angels, when do you plan to investigate this location?"

"An expedition is being ready by NERV. It should be ready within six to eight months."

"Fine, I can wait for his head. You will give me the head of Thousand Master won't you?" Evangeline leaned forward and stared at him with a sadistic grin. "Of course you can take your revenge first, but I want the head as payment for services rendered."

Shinji swallowed hard. "O-Of course, I'll inform my father. Should I deliver it on a silver platter too?"

Evangeline smirked and shook her head ruefully. "Not silver, a gold bowl, encrusted in rubies and sapphires with the head floating in a pool of blood. Preferable warm, but chilled is fine too."

"Classy, yet somehow appropriate for the crimes he committed."

Evangeline stood with a devilish smirk on her face and beckoned Shinji to come with her. Grabbing his duffel bag he began stuffing the binders and pictures back inside. Then he followed her as she unlocked the door to the basement.

"We're going to train. All this talking bores me and boy," Evangeline turned to face him with that devilish grin. "Fight your hardest then maybe you'll get rewarded. If you don't I'll take triple the normal amount of payment, got it?"

Shinji winced, three times the normal payment would be bad for him, but the reward would be all that much sweeter than normal. He nodded and they walked down the stairs into the darkness and towards the sole source of illumination within. In the center of the room, bathed in light by an unseen source, stood the source, a glass bottle perched on a dais. As they drew closer Shinji gave a nostalgic grin. Inside the glass bottle was a miniature castle with every detail, shrubbery, a waterfall, tiny windowpanes, stain glass windows of incredible detail.

Evangeline uncorked the stopper form the bottle. A five-pointed mage star flared to life and Shinji subconsciously braced himself for the teleportation spell to go off. A flash of green light and they stood on the rail less platform connected to the great castle. He landed lightly, having only fallen an inch.

"It would seem the angle of entry is off slightly," Evangeline commented beside him.

The wind tossed his hair as they walked towards the castle, standing immeasurably high. Without a word they crossed into the main hall. Rich tapestries hung from the walls, few and far apart, the stone floor was cold as always, and the staircase they ascended still had its craved handrails.

At the top of the stairs they reached a long hallway. Several wood doors led to guest quarters and it was to one of these rooms that Shinji went. Evangeline walked out the end of the hallway and threw open the door that led to one of the large balconies.

Shinji let the door behind him swing shut. The room was simple in design, a four-poster bed, a small dresser, and a mirror in the corner. A closed door led to the bathroom.

Tossing his bag on the bed, Shinji took off his jacket and pulled out his training clothes from the bag. Quickly he shed his clothes and avoided looking into the mirror. He had no wish to look at the scars that decorated his body.

Once he had his tight gray shirt and black shorts on he left the room. Heading out onto the balcony he found his master waiting for him. She had changed into her own training clothes, a black blouse and black mini skirt, in her hand was a rapier of ice, light refracted thought the rapier making it glitter. An impish grin was spread over her face.

"Ready?" She asked as she hurtled towards him with the speed of true vampire, rapier ready to deliver pain and bloodlust on her face.

Shinji whispered his release phrase, "Exsisto existo bellum deus," and rolled to the side as she hurtled past him. He straightens and stood tall, with his magic singing, his blood turned to fire, he summoned a dagger of ice with incantionless spell.

* * *

**Tokyo-3 **

**NERV- Medical Ward**

A girl with long red hair sat on a metal chair staring at the white, padded walls. Her blue eyes focused on nothing, not truly seeing the wall, but almost as if she was tiring to see what lay beyond the walls. Her head bounced up and down to an unheard beat.

She wore a clean hospital gown and her long, red hair was unkempt. Dropping her gaze, her mouth began to move. Over the past years her figure had filled out, but she was still on the skinny side.

The camera mounted in the corner swung to watch her actions. The doctors still hoped that maybe se would make a recovery, but that was their job. For them there was nothing that could save her. Her mind had raped and shattered into pieces by the enemy of man, the Angels.

The girl had begun to unknowingly begin reconstructing her shattered mind. That alone was the reason she sitting, moving her mouth, and looking about. Otherwise see would still be in a comatose state, but this progress had taken over four years to reach the current point. The psychiatrist that worked with the girl each week was amazed at the progress she had shown over the last four years. After the battle with the Angel, codenamed Arael, there was little hope she would come out of her vegetative state.

The doctors were pulled from their thoughts by audio from the camera feed.

"Red fish, black fish, ten little ducks in the line, black king, white king, gray king, three in one, red, blue, yellow, black, 0,1,2,3,4, 5," she gave and insane giggle, "All the little ducks came tumbling down, good black fish, burn the duckies." An insane grin and the light of madness shone in her eyes as she sang.

The doctors gave a collective sigh. Many times she had given them false hope of speech recovery, but every time it turned into nothing other than insane gibberish.

One doctor cut the feed and the screen went dead. Another popped the disk out of the computer and put it into a case. It would be placed with the other disks of the same thing, locked up in the NERV medical vault never to be seen again.

One by one they shuffled out of the room. The final doctor shut off the lights, with a final glance in the girl's cell, casting the observation room into darkness.

In the padded room the girl sat singing her nonsense. Suddenly she stopped and uttered a single word, "Shinji"

* * *

**Mahora- Evangeline's Resort**

Shinji's aching muscle called out for rest as he headed for the large bath in the castle. Evangeline had pushed him pushed him as further than ever before. He had pulled out ever stop, every spell, and every trick and in the end he had lost.

He had no stood chance against somebody with over five hundred years of experience, somebody who fought and killed most of her life. She had taught him almost every trick he knew. Even the trick's he never shown her were beaten with ease by the high daywalker. Even though she was sealed outside the bottle, her skills had not degraded when presented with the magically rich air of the pocket dimension they trained in. The same spells that had struck terror into the mages two hundred years ago were met with his own equally destructive spells. When she pinned him down, signifying the end of fight, the northern part of the castle was annihilated. When he left to see if the bath had survived, she was just summoning an army of dolls to repair the damage.

He pulled open the door tot the steam bath and was met by a blast of warm air. His body called out for the soothing water and he intended to oblige it. Grabbing a towel from a small stack he stripped off his sweat soaked clothes.

Wrapping the towel around his wait he walked to water. Gingerly he slid into the water. Blissful warmth surrounded him. Using the towel as a pillow he laid back, staring up at the ceiling.

Two years ago, two years ago I learned the horrible truth about the Angel War. He slowly let the warmth take him as his mind drifted back to that horrible day.

~Sixteen-year-old Shinji, in combat fatigues, sat on a log stirring a pot with stick as the nameless stew boiled over the campfire. Across the fire were Agent Franz, and Kyle who quietly discussed something. Both wore combat fatigues as well.

_Suddenly they turned to him. Kyle had a look of distaste and Franz's face may have well been carved from stone. The two had teamed up to teach him camping and survival skills as well as how to use the natural environment as a weapon. _

"_Ikari-san, we must speak with you." Franz said evenly, "It is very important." _

"_Okay, did I do something wrong?" He asked worried that he had messed up. _

"_No, it's about the Angel War…" Kyle said, but was unwilling to go on. _

"_Before we left NERV, I was contacted by the Commander. My orders were to reveal to you certain numbers that have been hidden from you and the other pilots." Franz said as the two men took a seat on the other side of the fire. _

"_What?" he asked confused. _

"_Certain information about the Evangelions was blocked from reaching the public. One such set of data was a casualties report… civilian casualty report. The largest number of civilian deaths came from not the Angels hitting the shelters, but the Evangelion." _

_His eyes widened. He knew what that meant. "How…how many were…cau…caused by me?" he said in a horrified whisper.~_

We're very similar. Both Evangeline and I were forced to kill from a young age to survive and never offered a chance to back out. We are blades, those destined for a life of unhappiness and to fight and kill until we are dead. That is our doom, our curse from those who dammned us to this life. Shinji came back to the present thanks to the sound of water hitting flesh. He felt the familiar warmth of another being against his arm. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned his head slightly.

A familiar blonde woman sat beside him, unashamed of her nude body. Her blue eyes locked with his and she gave a coy grin. Slowly she snuggled closer to him, his forearm in her bountiful breast.

Evangeline had shifted to her adult form, that of a grown woman, what she would have looked like had she not gone to fight Dracula so long ago. The curses of that vampire were more potent than any other being, living or dead, fuelled by the fires of the one who sat upon the Black Throne.

He tried to hide his arousal, but could help be turned on. She began to slowly climb over his chest, a strange sound coming from her throat, almost like purr.

"Evangeline!" Shinji cried out as her thigh rubbed against his arousal, an unfortunate side effect of bathing in LCL often was hypersensitivity. Long hours in that liquid had made his skin very sensitive. Dr. Akagi claimed it was unforeseen side effect, but he had his doubts that his skin was the only thing changed.

"Hmm, did you say something? You should feel honored; you're on the few who knew the truth about my curse. Didn't I say you would be rewarded, this is it," Evangeline purred, "You get to see me in my full glory. Men have died and will die to get this kind of treatment."

"If we go any further than wouldn't that ruin the point of a bath. Anyway I'm too tired."

Evangeline leisurely rolled off him and into deeper waters, a pout on her face. "Fine, you had your chance to claim your reward, but the offer has been taken back. Now get over here and rub my back."

Shinji sighed and joined her. _She'll be back at this game in a few days. She really needs to find a hobby other than teasing me. _He began to massage her shoulders elected a purr from her. _She really deserves the nickname Kitty; she has the same mannerism and temperament as one. _

"What were you thinking about?" She suddenly asked.

"The past."

'Don't lie to me. Tell your master what you were thinking about." She said with more force.

"The number of deaths I've caused since the war began." He said, his voice filled with guilt, and remorse.

Evangeline was silent for a moment and spun to face him, "YOU IDIOT! What don't you understand about war? War has a price, the power to protect comes at a cost," she angrily grabbed him by the neck, easily lifted him up, "You chose to become a blade, a blade to cut down your enemies. Once you set down this path you can't go back. Every death stains your soul; every person who dies claims a part of your soul. Then…your nothing more than a shell…a shell that accepts that death will come and is the only mercy you will ever receive…"

Shinji gasped for breath. She held him tight, but allowed minuscule amounts of air to reach his brain. Her fingers dug into his skin and her normally blue orbs held a tint of red. Her face was filled with hate and rage, they had this conversation before and Evangeline loathed repeating herself.

"You and I are dark mages, there is no redemption. Our souls are stained forever, no government, act, or god can change that. Fight and kill because that is the only thing we know who to do or flee to a deserted island until you die from starvation." She slowly let him down, "Do you understand? If you ever do that pathetic thing called guilt control you again I will kill you. You will find out first hand why I'm on of the most feared mages in history. Got it?"

Shinji gasped for breath, but nodded. "I don't deserve to be happy. I get that, life has made that clear," Misato's dead body, Asuka laying in a coma, Rei's sacrifice to kill the Angel flashed though his head, 'After all killing is all I know how to do. I'm a weapon, a free thinking weapon, but a weapon to be used and then cast aside."

"That is the price of being an assassin and dark mage in this modern age. This was the route you chose and you have to deal with it." Evangeline said with a fanged smile as she slipping back into the deeper water. "There is a way out though, a way to cheat death, but your too noble to take that route," she muttered.

"The price of being one of the Children of NERV is a life of dealing death and being dealt death. The path I was born for, the reason for my existence." He joined her in the deeper water. "Sorry Eva, it won't happen again."

Evangeline gave him a hard look that could easily have been mistake a look rejection. "I knew Gendo before he married your mother. He didn't seem like the type to have children, but when he contacted me four years ago, I knew," Evangeline noted that there was little shock on Shinji's face. _Of course he would have already guessed at that. _"The only reason that man would have children was if they would serve his own ends, but you already know that don't you, Shinji."

"Yes, but there is always a chance that he will, one day, acknowledge me as his son. Not as a pilot, not as employer, but as a father. I'm not holding my breath though."

"Good, your learning, slowly, but your learning. Enough of this dreary talk! Where do plan to go next, on the trail of Fate or hunt Nagi?" she asked as they both climbed out the pool and dried off. She was acutely aware of the boy staring at her as she toweled off.

"I don't know yet." He was unwilling to commit himself to either path at the moment. He stared entranced by Evangeline's adult body. Bringing himself back to reality he quickly wrapped the towel about his waist. Blushing slightly, he grabbed his sweaty clothes and turned just in time to see her walk out.

Evangeline smirked as she walked out, putting an extra swing in her hips for good measure, "What ever, we'll talk about this later. Dinner is in an hour, the usal spot," she called over her shoulder as she entered the changing room.

Walking to the other changing room, Shinji began to change into his regular clothes he had stuffed there for events such as these. _One day, I'll have to give into that succubus. She enjoys teasing me way too much, like Misato only far more dangerous. I kind of…_ Shinji had stunned himself; he froze with his red, tee shirt half on. _No it can't be. She's a damned vampire and more over an adult stuck in a child's body. I've been working too hard, must be sexual tension, not anything else. Yeah, we've been working together and copped up in the same place with each for so long that has to be it!._ He shook head trying to disperse his strange thoughts.

Pulling the shirt all the way, he grabbed the black jacket, put the training clothes in a gym bag that he promptly picked up and headed out. _I'll stop by my room and drop of the clothes then head to veranda. That should give me enough time to clear my head. _Images of Evangeline rubbing against his body floated across his minds eye.

Shinji groaned as he headed out of the castle to the portal. He was glad that one could stay in the castle for up to 12 hours before the temporal magic began to sap magical energy from the biological material in the castle, namely him. Eva had set the portal to allow access and exiting every six hours and the final deadline for the portal was rapidly approaching. _This is going to take a while_ he thought as the image resurfaced. _Damned hormones!  
_

_

* * *

_

"Come on Asuna. Hurry up!" a brunette haired girl of eleven years shouted pulling her reluctant friend along the path towards the middle school plaza.

"Where are we going Konoka?" the bells that held the hair of the red haired girl chimed as they ran past the middle school students milling about the plaza.

The red head appeared to be a year older than the brunette. Both girls wore their school uniforms, a white blouse, red vest and a plaid skirt and the brunette held a letter in her free hand.

"Eva invited us to a party and guess who is going to be there?" Konoka said her brown eyes sparkling, "Well guess already! Come on everybody else is going to be there before us!"

"I don't know. Why would Eva invite us to a party? She hates us." Asuna asked as she easily kept pace with her friend.

"Shinji, the invitation said it a welcome back party for Shinji at Eva's cottage. See, look at the letter." Konoka stopped for a moment and gave Asuna the letter. "Aren't you excited? We haven't seen Shinji since last summer. He said something about traveling somewhere, but I don't remember were. Oh well, come on Asuna!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Asuna shoved the letter into pocket before tearing after Konoka.

As the two girls ran up the path towards the cottage they stopped at the sight of familiar sight of their friends. Asuna read the letter and saw that the letter had been address to her and Konoka, but gave no reason for the party.

"Konoka, how do you know that the party is about Shinji?" she asked.

"I told her."

Asuna whirled around to see their art teacher, Professor Takahata, with his signature unshaven stubble and gray suit and glasses. A faint blush spread over her face. In the chaos following the Angel War she had abandoned at the age of eight and left for dead somewhere in Eastern Europe, but Takahata had found her before the looters or rapists did. He protected her and took her Japan, to the school were he taught. Now three years had passed since she had arrived and he had given her the bells she now wore. In her heart she felt the stirring of something when she saw him.

"Shinji got in earlier this morning after class started the dean informed me about it and asked me to give him this," he held up a long package, "then I happened to get this party invitation for Eva and let it slip during art class today that Shinji was in. Konoka and the rest of your class got letters from Eva today. I'm surprised you didn't pick up on that in class Asuna. You're usually sharper than that and the letter was on your desk." He pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to her.

Asuna took it and after shoving it in her pocket with Konoka, looked away, "I've…I've had some thing to think about."

"It's okay, Asuna. It happens to everybody, you're not alone. Come on girls lets go to the party," Takahata said with a smile, "looks like Eva invited some of your other classmates as well."

Asuna saw several of her classmates as they reached the lawns before Eva's cottage. The dark skinned Kaede with her seemingly ever shut eyes, the red headed Kazumi snapping pictures with her camera, the blue haired Yue sipping some sort of juice, and many other classmates she knew by sight. A long haired blonde separated from the crowd heading towards the cottage door, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"What are you doing here Asuna? I thought Eva only invited the civilized to this party, not the monkeys." The blonde said goading her rival.

Asuna's self-control began to break. "Yeah, I dare you to come say that to my face pig. Shinji has no interest in blonde bimbos like you Ayaka-pig!"

Ayaka sniffed the air, "What is that horrid smell? Oh that's stench of Asuna."

"Alright blondie, you wanna go?" Asuna rushed the blonde, anger on her face.

Takahata sighed as the rest of the girls formed a circle around the two combatants. The two began to exchange insults at a rapid pace, then it turned physical. He winced as Asuna slammed Ayaka's face into the ground, but then went down to a sweeping kick from said girl.

Both girls were nearly equal in combat, something that had come of a long rivalry, but their styles couldn't have more different. Ayaka was controlled movements, and smart jabs, were as Asuna was wild, fierce, and powerful. Neither gave an inch or asked for quarter. Takahata gave another sigh and decided to break it up before blood stained the lawns of Eva's cabin. He let his magical aura flare slightly as he stepped into the crowd. The girls parted like water and his presence brought the fight to a screeching halt.

"Let's save this for another day. We have a party to attend and this is no place for a fight," he gently chided them. _Asuna would make a good Minstra when she masters that temper _he idly mused.

Reluctantly the two girls broke apart, giving death glares at the other. The rest of the girls filed up to the door and knocked. Ayaka joined the rest and Asuna rejoined Konoka as she walked to the door of the cabin.

"Much like the old days, Nagi…" Takahata murmured thinking f the days long past and friends he hadn't seen in years.

"Come along professor you wouldn't want to miss the party."

Takahata say that the girls had gone inside and only a familiar blonde vampire stood on the porch dressed in a frilly black skirt and blouse. Something in her eyes made him very nervous, a look that came when she was torturing some poor person for revenge and no avenue was safe when Evangeline A. K. MacDowell was out for blood.

Nodding to the vampire he joined her on the porch. The sounds of many loud girls having a fun time and that look in Eva's eye made him want to run the other way, but he didn't. Swallowing hard he prepared to enter a madhouse where a sadistic vampire ruled.

Somehow he couldn't help, but feel he had taken a step over the edge as he entered the cabin.

* * *

Shinji came out of the basement just as Eva opened the door. The smell of food greeted him and sent off every alarm in his body. The main floor of the cabin had been decorated with balloons, streamers, and even a banner that said, 'Welcome back Shinji'.Hurriedly he sought her and his eyes widen in terror. She was up to something and that meant nothing good for him.

Eva gave him a nasty smile when a knock on the door came. Slowly he began to move towards the staircase to the second floor and safety from the monsters that were about to be released, but it was too late.

She opened the door and let the swarm in. Fast as a bolt of lighting, adolescence girls surrounded him, hugging, hollering, and fighting. Their class was one fo the more energetic and physical classes with a degree of fame on the campus for those traits.

"Big brother Shinji!"

"Yay, Shinji's back!"

"Have you been eating well?"

"Shinji sensei!"

"Yahoo! Good times are here again!"

All while Shinji cursed the day that he ever met any of these girls and he sorely regretted taking the substitute teacher position for PE the year before. _But then again I wouldn't trade those memories for anything. I really wanted to leave quietly though, without having to deal with the tears and hugs…again._ _Damn you fate! You and your damned sense of humor, it's not funny. What am I fate's bitch? _

_

* * *

_

_Timeline Notes: (This timeline is rough and not set in stone)_

_Shinji in born in October of 2000._

_The Mahora girls are not 14, they are 11 to 12. In this timeline they were born around 2008-2009AD._

_The Angel War starts in spring of 2015. Shinji is 14 at the time._

_The Angel War officially ended in the winter of 2015. This is the end of the TV series for this story. Shinji turns 15 in October of 2015 and his training begins in January of 2016_

_The current time is late spring of 2020, making Shinji 19 years old in this chapter._

_This fic is set two years before Negi Springfield comes to Mahora._

_Shinji release phrase: _**Exsisto existo bellum deus **

_Roughly means- Arise war god, _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:I reserve the right to creative license regarding this story. Don't expect perfect grammar. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Negima charactersor any other elements from other sources. I do own the OC's, plot, and anything else not from any other franchise _

**Chapter 4- When the Wolf Howls, the Dark One Comes**

_Over the peaceful sky death floated high above. Black robes whipped in the wind as it watched the lights below. The magical glow of the World Tree was bright below. The sounds of merriment and peace floated over the warm spring night. _

"_Look at them…so happy…like all is right with the world. They know nothing… This world is…weaker than I thought," the cloaked man remarked to his companion. _

_At his side, floating on a broom, was a blonde haired girl in a witches witch and school uniform. On her shoulder a doll, her familiar, was sipping some drink from a cup. "And the boy?" _

"_Weak. Even weaker than I expected, without impact he had less drive I assume. A pity I wished to fight him at full power, but it seems I'll have to hold back." _

"_How many do plan to kill tonight?" the blonde asked. _

"_I will end their world tonight. I plan to toy with the boy and his Minstra and then cast Gates of One-Eyed God."_

"_You'll be hated. The boy will hunt you."_

"_Good, he has to become more powerful. I need him to send a message to that son of a bitch that killed me. A painful message."_

"_You've become like the rest of us. The time is nearing when the gates will be opened.. The barriers are already breaking, time is short." The girl took a sip from her wine glass. _

"_Till that damning day comes, I will wait, train, and gather my power for the last battle."_

"_I'd expected nothing less from you…my friend." The blonde gave a bloodthirsty smirked and drained her glass. "Let the blood flow!" _

"_Until the end and beyond!"_

Shinji awoke to the smell of breakfast and a familiar ceiling. Looking about he found himself laying Eva's couch with early morning light streaming in. Strewn around the cottage were many cups, plates and all variety of things, including slumbering girls. The snores reached their crescendo as he tried to stand, rubbing his eyes tiredly. A glance at the clock showed it was a quarter past five.

_Ug…what happed last night? Oh yeah, the party. _He tripped over an empty soda bottle and lay there trying to gather his strength. _Damn, those girls know how to party. They just kept bringing more and more food and drink. Where the hell did they get it all? Rob a supermarket? Damn you Eva! You knew this would happen. _Class 5-A was known for wild parties that tended to spiral out of control. Loud music, karaoke, great food and courtesy of Ayaka's family, the Yukihiro family, had rapidly become the stuff of campus legends.

A part of him was glad Ayaka had become attached to him during his teaching tenure. The Yukihiro family was a vocal supported of NERV in Japan and on the international platform. As an international corporation, the Yukihiro family dealt with the transport of many of NERV's supplies, personal and Evangelions. Ayaka was the next in line to take over the family upon her father's death and a valuable ally. Rumors surrounded them, as did any company with close ties to the mysterious NERV, rumors of connections to the mob, the triads, and the Syndicate. He knew for a fact they had dealing with the mob bosses in the United States that NERV ended up providing security for their envoys. The ties to the Syndicate were harder to prove. His father had devoted a part of Section 8, intelligence and recon, towards digging up whatever information could be found on the Syndicate, but they had turned up nothing.

Forcing himself to stand he picked his way over bodies, trash and food towards the kitchen. Pulling the door open he was greeting by a smug vampire seated at the table. He tried to glare at her, but it was half hearted. She looked no worse for wear. One of the Yukihiro butlers, Renove if he recalled correctly, was handing a mug of coffee to Takahata when he entered.

Eva sipped her mug of something and arched an eyebrow as he reached the table. He pulled a chair our and collapsed into it. Putting his head down he was vaguely aware of accepted a cup of coffee from the butler. He took a seat at the small kitchen table and stared into his coffee.

"What happen last night?" he finally said after a long sip of his coffee. The answers to life hadn't come from this cup of coffee, not today.

Suddenly the kitchen became very quiet. Only the boiling of the kettle and the chipping of birds could be heard. Ronove begged their pardon and left the room to, presumable attend to his charge. Eva set her cup down and Takahata was staring out the window. He noted that neither looked worse for wear, but Takahata had rings around his eyes.

"What the hell happened last night? All I can remember is the girls coming in, food, drinks and nothing else," he asked them again,

"You really don't remember? Oh that's too bad!" Eva said with a devilish smirk, "because last night somebody got into my wine cabinet and wanted to play 'lets get sensei drunk game' and you played along. Then about midnight the rest started to drink with your drunken approval and soon passed out about three in the morning."

Shinji stared at her in horror. _I let underage girls drink…I'm going to jail. How knows what else happened? The police will find out and then- _

_**Smack!**_

He was snapped out of his panic by a brutal slap to the face. Rubbing his cheek he glared at the amused Eva, no doubt enjoying the panic he was going though, but then he saw she hadn't moved.

'Shinji, last night nothing happened. Understand?" Takahata said forcefully moving back to old place beside the window. "We had a party and the girls stayed with Eva."

"But-"

"Nothing happened. We had a party ran late into the night and everybody fell asleep here. Understand?" the professor repeated. "The Dean is already aware and has agree to cover this up."

Shinji finally got the message though his hazy brain, "Yeah, but what about the girls?" _I wonder what else happened?_

"Eva and I will take care of them. Don't you have a mid-afternoon flight to Wales today?" Takahata said reassuringly. "Most of them had very little to drink, not a lot of high tolerance in this class, not I'm really surprised."

Shinji finally felt his brain kick into full gear, "Your right," he caught a whiff of himself and nearly threw up, "Eva, can I use-"

The vampire girl nodded, "Your bag is in the corner. Here's the key to the bath," she said tossed him a small key and pointing to his bags in the kitchen corner.

"By the way, Dean Konoe gave me a package for you. I put it with your bag. He said it was 'safe and secure'." The professor informed Shinji as he light a one of his cigarettes.

Shinji nodded, "Got it. I'll deal with it later." Draining the last of his coffee, he dropped the cup into the sink and walked over to his bag. Pulling out a fresh set of clothes he headed out and up the stairs. As he picked his up the stairs he felt a tug at his pant leg.

Looking down he saw it was Ayaka who had grabbed him. Ronove had vanished, no longer tending to his mistress's needs. He noted that her uniform was ripped at the collar like somebody had tried pulling it, the marks of a fight with Asuna if he wasn't mistaken. He smiled as he slid closer to his leg and then realized that she was awake.

"Sensei…are you…leaving?' she said sleepily.

Kneeling he gave her a gentle smile, "Sleep, you need it. We'll talk later ok?"

"Ok, sensei about the promise…last night….I'll be wait…"she fell into sleeps gentle embrace and her hand came loose.

"What the hell happened last night? What did I promise her? Damnit! How much did I drink?" he muttered to himself as he reached the top of the stairs. He really drank and it was even rarer when he got completely smashed.

The stairs led directly to hallway with two oak doors, one with Eva's name in blood red and the other door with a lock. Walking to the one with the lock, he fished the key from his pocket and let himself in.

He found himself standing a black marble bathroom with a single large red light and black tile. A large tub and enclosed western style shower took up one wall. A stack of purple towels lay in front of the tub. On the other side he saw a pair of sinks also in black marble with gold handles, and another door that led to a toilet.

Turning the water, he stripped down and slid into the water. He tried to let himself relax in the warmth of water. Grabbing a soap bottle from the shelf he started to wash his hair as he tried to recall what happened the that night.

_What really happened last night? _

So caught up the warmth and his thoughts, Shinji never heard the door to the bathroom open and close again. He vaguely heard the rustle of clothes, but he was far from his thoughts. He was fondly remembered one his favorite lessons from his training at NERV.

Shinji walked into the one room he swore he would never enter. Ever since the incident with the dissection of a human body he had refused to reenter that room. Even if the person had donated their body to science and even if it was for learning purposes.

_Yet, here he was preparing himself to enter the room were Lillian Adely had cracked the corpse's rib with the same casualness one might greet an old friend. Taking a deep breath he braced himself and opened the door. _

_Inside everything was…normal. A table in front of several chairs, a white board and a hot doctor were able perfectly normal. The doctor wore her white gloves and lab coat as normal, but wore an outfit he was rather surprised to see her in. A short black skirt, showing off her slim,long legs, and a tight red blouse that showed a good amount of cleavage, with a pair of black high heels to finish the outfit. _

_She gave him a look that he knew well, the stop-staring- and-take-seat look. In haste to compile he forced himself to stop staring long enough to take a seat. He watched as she walked to the door and locked it. _

_It was then that he noticed that the window shades were down and the small window on the door was covered with a piece of one-way plastic. For whatever reason the lights seemed dimmer than he remembered. _

_She took her place beside the whiteboard and started to speak, "Today you are going to learn one of the…finer parts of information gathering. Sweet-talking, flirting and such you covered with your other teachers, but I will take you the next step. Do you know what that is?" she said turning about. _

_He stared as she let her lab coat fall to the floor revealing the backside of her smooth legs. Opening his mouth he to venture a guess he quickly shut it as she spun on heel to face him. _

_The top three buttons of her blouse her undone. He could see the top of her lacy bra and deep valley that ran between two smooth breasts. He felt a blush growing rapidly. Tearing his attention away from her chest he saw she wore the same clinical look she wore at almost all the time and her amber eyes betrayed nothing. _

"_Seduction and pleasure. It's a proven fact that information is more likely to be given up in the…afterglow. In your mission you have to gather information from the upper levels of society and the women are the best sources. For that reason," she sighed, "I am going to teach you how to make a women what you and how to make them scream…in pleasure," she finished and walked towards him. "For the record this is only because your father ordered it. You will never speak of it again," she warned him. _

_He was keenly aware of his too tight pants as she sauntered closer to him. _

"_Seduction lesson one…_

He was torn from the memory by the splashing of water. Looking forward he saw a familiar blonde looking at him with her emerald eyes. He was glad the water hid the rest her body leaving only her head and neck visible.

"Eva, what are you doing?" he said, but quickly changed his mind, "No, forget I asked that. It is your bath after all," he mumbled something else, but it was lost to Evangeline.

Arching an eyebrow the nude child-like vampire gave him a lazy glare, "What was that apprentice?"

"Its just strange bathing with…you know…especially when you look like… Could you please shift to your other form? Otherwise I feel like a cradle robber or something," he finished rather lamely.

She gave him a dark smile, amusement shone in her eyes. Shinji froze as she slowly slid forward between his legs. Placing a pale hand on his chest she pushed him against the wall of the tub with her unnatural strength.

With the other hand, she gently caressed his cheek. "Something you should know about us dark mages," she whispered in his ear, "our lives are very short or long. Heroes try to kill you on principle, champions of the light," she spat out that word, "try to kill us because we don't bend to their rules, their morals, their justice. We are the fallen; we need not hold to any morals and views of others. Forge your own values, your own morals and recreate the world in the image you wish. That is the true nature of a dark magician and the last and greatest lesson of the dark mages."

Suddenly, her head fell to his neck and he felt the stinging sensation as her fangs pierced his neck. The stinging became pleasure as he felt her magic surge into him. He felt his senses increase ten-fold. Vaguely he noted that she had shifted into her adult form and was now lying on his toned chest. Something felt off in the back of his mind, like a something new had pushed its way in and something had been squashed by it.

Evangeline looked at him, animalistic lust behind her green eyes. The flow of magic had been both ways and he realized that she had been intoxicated by his magic. "The bond of master and apprentice is gone. What just happened was the vampire version of a pactio that can only be preformed in the days before or after a full moon. Some would call this a blood pact and it's my second to last gift to you." She handed him a blood red card he hadn't even noticed appearing. "Good thing theses cards are water proof."

It was he in full body armor, black as night with dark purple highlights and complex cravings, with a spiked helm with a single horn the same color set. He was struck by how must the helm reassembled the head of Unit 01. His attention was drawn to the weapon in the armored fist, a long two pronged, spear in some dark red metal. A piece of raised metal twisted along the shaft of the spear, connecting at the tip to form a lethal point. His name was spelled out in red at the bottom.

Something about it seemed to resemble something he had seen before. _I've seen this before, but where? Was it during the war?_ He tried in vain to remember, but was distracted by a nude blonde lying on his chest.

"Now then, for the final gift. Vampires are creatures of passion like humans. Animals as much subject to the natural world as the werewolves. Relax, you going to enjoy this," she said lustfully as she let her hand trail down into the water between his legs.

"Wait! What are doing?"

"I forgot, tonight's a full moon. My normal body has returned along with my power."

"Then down stairs that was…"

"An illusion that I'm now breaking." The child was gone and the beauty remained. "Now relax!" Rosy lips smashed into Shinji's before he could blink and he gave up resisting.

The card floated unnoticed and forgotten.

* * *

Shinji finally left Mahora shortly after lunch on the train wearing a black suit he had left at Eva's house on his pervious trip. His head hurt from the whirlwind of events that had taken place since he had woken up. His bath, the blood pact, Eva…he had ended up staying many hours with her in the bathroom and her room. She was right, he had enjoyed her final gift greatly.

After five hundred years she knew more about sex than anybody among the living, positions that had long since faded to time had come to life for one passionate, lust filled morning. By her own account, she had been pursed by many nobles throughout the centuries, magical and mundane. Many entered her bed, but few left. Humans were food to the vampires, nothing more then objects to be fed off and if pleasure came…even immortals had needs.

_It's not love. It was just great sex, a final gift from a fond master to her student. _He couldn't deny he felt a great affection for Evangeline A.K. McDowell, but he had a mission to complete. Dark mages never formed lasting bonds as the day might come when you had to stab your fellow dark mage in the back even if they were your lover. Relationships made it far too difficult when that day came; it had been one of the first lessons he had received from the Dark Evangel two years ago.

He caught the mid-morning train out of Mahora to Tokyo-3 and then caught a cab to the airport that lay outside the city. By four in the afternoon a ticket was in his hand. He was bound for Cairo, Egypt where he was to be one of NERV's spymasters.

He had planned to travel to Wales and track down any remaining members of the Springfield line, but he would have to put that aside. The new major, a replacement for Misato, had ordered him to contact the spymaster for reasons neither of them knew. His father had issued the orders and the Commander of NERV would not be denied his will.

Shinji slid into a seat at one of Tokyo-3 International Airport many small restaurants and dropped his duffel bag beside his stool. After placing an order of steamed rice and with a flash of his NERV ID, a glass of Pilsner Urquell, a German beer that had become popular in Tokyo-3, was soon on its way. When GERHIN had reformed into NERV many of its scientist and engineers had relocated to NERV HQ in Toyko-3 to work on the Evangelions. They had brought their culture and beers with them. Suddenly German restaurants could be found right beside Japanese and American restaurants.

_If only Asuka could see this…_he thought sadly as the barkeeper slid the full glass in front of him. Sadly he stared into the depths of the straw colored liquid, remembering the fiery German girl and her room in the NERV permanent ward. He still hated himself for not being able to help her, but quickly crushed that line of thought.

Taking a swing he relished the bitterness of the hops and the light grains. _Who said being a pilot didn't have its perks? All restrictions are lifted on us, the saviors of humanity. _He was well aware of the strange looks from the other patrons as he took another swing, but he had long since stopped caring. The clean, refreshing finish of his drink was lost to his dark thoughts.

"The world never cared about me, why should I care what others think?" he muttered to his glass.

After the hell he been though with the Angel War, the death of Misato, Asuka's insanity, Rei's suicide run and a thousand other events over the last four years he couldn't bring himself to care. Too many had died for him and he had killed far too many. _Its funny, I never knew the real cost until the 17__th__ was gone. _

Agent Franz had been the one to tell him the causalities over the course of the war during their training in wilderness survival. That night he hadn't slept. The horror and full cost ate away at his soul. He had tried to put it behind him, but in the dark corner of his mind he knew what he was and someday he would have to answer for his crimes before the families of those who died. Like many of his generation, only his apathy kept the soul crushing weight at bay. His training with Evangeline had helped as they were kindred souls with similar burdens.

_Crushed bunkers, leaky sealed bunkers that let in rivers of Angel blood that drowned the entire shelter, stubborn fools that refused to evacuate, and that's just the start _he thought sullenly. He hadn't been directly responsible for their deaths, but he buried the small, irrational guilt he felt towards them.

"Attention passengers, flight 409 to Cairo is now boarding first class. Please make your way to the gate 304D. Again-" the women on the intercom said over the noise.

Grabbing his duffel bag from beside his seat, he hailed the bar tender as he gulped the last of his drink.

"Forget the rice and put the bill on NERV," he told the barkeeper, a young man with spiky, dark blue hair, who smiled and requested he come again.

Shinji left and hurried to his gate, slipping past though the crowded airport. He quickly found himself at the right gate and joined the line of first class passengers as he fished out his ticket. The women gave him a strange look when he handed her his ticket, but it quickly vanished when she saw the half-maple leaf NERV logo.

Suddenly she was all smiles and cheers as she ran the ticket underneath the laser scanner and gave it back to him. Shinji mentally sighed; _Tokyo-3 really is an extension of NERV. The Magi run the city and my father controls the Magi. _His thoughts were disrupted as he nearly collided with another passenger, a blonde haired woman in dark blue one-piece dress.

He waited patiently as a fat, smelly man that held up the line trying to stow a large bag. Shinji stowed his bag and took his seat thankful he was not sitting near the fat man and have to endure the smell for hours. It was then that he noticed the woman ahead of him had finished stowing her bag and stood with a young boy, no more than eight with his nose buried in a book.

She gently guided the boy to their seats, which were beside his own. He caught the glint of a dark metal as her hair parted, revealing her ear for a brief moment. He felt the aura of dark magic emanating form the earrings for a moment and his attention was seized.

Evangeline had a room in her castle that was locked and he had only entered once. Inside it was like a museum, but every artifact was a very dangerous, dark magical object, orbs, hands, and clocks, even cards. Only a dark mage could use such dark objects and her collection was one of the largest. Each object had given off a strange feeling he couldn't describe that if what Evangeline had said was true, only a mage that delved deep into the dark magic of the world could feel and he had taken the plunge. The dark aura was the result residual magic left behind by the object being used. He had learned that the aura would become stronger the more powerful the magic channeled though the object was.

Magical artifacts could be classified by their strength, but dark mages and light mages used different terms. The lowest level was Charms or Hexes as the dark mages called them; generally they were harmless, petty artifacts with a minuscule amount of power. The next level was known as Artifacts to light mages and Legacies to the dark mages. These objects were often family heirlooms and a vast majority of magical objects like crystal balls and alchemic devices were of this class. The third level was known as Relics among the light and Dreaded artifacts among the dark. These were rare objects with great power that far outclassed the Legacies in terms of raw power. The final level was known simply as Magus class artifacts. These were the kind of artifacts that burned cities, broke continents, and rewrote the very fabric of time. The few artifacts of that class were carefully guarded and hidden away from the world by the mages of the light.

Taking his seat he decided to play it cool for the moment and dig for information later. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a confirmation text to a special number, a number that few outside of NERV knew or even fewer inside NERV knew; the Magi number. He was on his way to Egypt and the game was afoot.

He had confidence that the super computers would get his message to the Commander before he missed his deadline to report in. Turning the phone off, he slipped it in his pocket and turned his attention to the book in his lap. He could practically feel the magic coming off the book as he felt it in his lap. Such were the enchantments that to any other it would appear to be a book on the fall of the Roman Empire, but he knew it was far older than the Romans, older than ruins of the Egyptians, a tome from a long lost kingdom that had been long since ground into oblivion.

The tome was famed in the magical underworld, the Necronomicon of Nagash. While Nagsh, one of the greatest necromancers of the ancient world, had never wrote this particular book it was rumored that is was created with a page of the one of his books. All the books written by Nagsh himself had been destroyed over time and by fear of the dark arts contained within their pages. Inside was knowledge of magic unused for a millennia, blood rituals, summoning of otherworldly beings, soul manipulation, how to raise the dead, and so much more. Black and dark magic that was all but lost to the world, spells and cruses, potions, and alchemic recipes that defied the laws of the universe.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that book of yours."

He quickly turned his head and met the violet eyes of the blonde woman. She had an open and honest face that spoke kindness, but behind her eyes was sadness. _Can she see the true nature of the book? _

"I could say the same of your earrings miss," he responded, hiding his shock behind an east smile. Only a mage schooled in the advanced dark arts might be able to see past the enchantments. This woman didn't give off the aura of a regular user of dark magic. "They are very nice almost…magical."

Shock spread over her face, but she quickly schooled her emotions. "They're a family heirloom from my mother side. She gave them to me just before her death."

"My condolences, I didn't mean to bring up such a painful memory. My name is Shinji Ikari by the way," he said as confidently as he could, Kyle had taught him the confidence was always needed when flirting with the opposite sex and later he learned to apply it to many other areas of his life.

"Nekane. Nekane Springfield, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ikari," she said with a warm smile.

Shinji had trouble controlling his facial expressions. He planned on a trip to Wales to locate any Springfield, yet here was one right beside him. Sometimes fate wasn't such a bitch that loved screwing him over and sometimes she tossed him a bone, like now.

"Please call me Shinji, Nekane," he resisted the urge to smirk at his luck as he leaned closer to her, "Tell me Nekane are you related to the Thousand Master?"

* * *

**Tokyo-3 **

**NERV Medical Ward**

A broken shell of a girl sat in her padded room singing nonsensical songs in her dirty blue blouse and gray skirt. Her every action was followed by a camera in the corner, the only piece of technology in her bare room. A metal bed was bolted to the wall and a metal dresser bolted to the floor held the few possessions of the girl.

More of her sanity returned with each passing day as her brain slowly repaired itself. With each new day her songs became more coherent and many of the NERV doctors fervently prayed that she would make a full recovery. But the doctors were also realist; they knew she would not be the same once her mind was whole. A savoir of the human race didn't deserve such a horrible fate, to be locked away from the sunlight, and other people to suffer from madness not of her own doing.

Asuka didn't move as the heavy steel door of her room opened. She was oblivious of the two female nurses that entered, one with a wheelchair. Suddenly her head snapped to the one the nurses, anger blazing in her blue eyes, her song gone.

The black haired nurse froze and then slowly began to move backwards. The other nurse took a half step back and tensed up. Several other nurses had been attacked in fits of rage, or as the doctors referred to it 'the emergence of her aggressive personality for the sea of insanity'. Some of the doctors claimed such fits were signs of a faster recovery, but many a nurse had their private doubts. The fits had claimed the life the first nurse, her neck broken and eyes gouged out during a late night checkup. The second was impaled by a piece of metal taken from the old bed. After that the old bed was replaced with the steel one and bolted to the floor. A third had lost her sight after Asuka swiped her eyes with long nails while trying to cut said nails.

Abruptly as it began, the anger vanished and Asuka retuned her gaze to the wall. She began to sing to herself again as the two nurses pulled her into the wheelchair. The black haired nurse snapped the bindings on the chair over her wrist, legs, and neck with a bit of sadistic glee. Her sister had lost her sight to the girl she was taking out of the room.

Neither saw her eyes flash, the flash of a predator as her eyes lost their cloudiness.

An hour later one of the NERV Doctor Steven Waple,a simple middle aged man with a small family, would wonder were his two subordinates had gone to with the Second Child on a simple walk around the park outside the NERV medical wing. He would attempt to page them, but he was unable to reach them after many times. His aide would call them over the PDA, but they never came.

Doctor Waple then would make his way to the place were the tow nurses had planned to take the Second to, a small park inside the Geo-Front just outside the main hospital entrance. Once he arrived he would find nothing out of the ordinary, in fact everything was as it should be, but he would not find the missing nurses or patient.

Thinking that they may have gone deeper into the grove of trees nearby, Doctor Waple found his first clue to their trail. One of the nurse's pagers lay on the ground and a few feet away, heading deeper into the grove, a white cap with blood stains.

At the sight of blood he grew incredibly nervous and considered paging Section 2, but a noise caught his attention. The sound of footsteps came closer and closer, each step cracking on the fallen leaves, towards the doctor, who froze in terror. Off to his right he could feel eyes staring at him, eyeing him like a piece of meat. He dared not move and his analytical mind began to list the animals that had been introduced to the Geo-Front forest on the insistence of the Japanese government.

To his knowledge no predator bigger than endangered North American Gray Wolf, a species that had suffered greatly from the climate change during the Second Impact, could be found here. The single pack was monitored and the daily report put them on the far side of the lake, near the undeveloped areas. Only the wolves could have killed his staff and patient, but the reports stated all the wolves were accounted for.

Steven Waple had no time to ponder any further as he heard the fury of steps and broken twigs.

A whoosh of air made him spin left

His eyes widened as a massive black wolf slammed into him claws first. Steven Waple, age 42, father of two and head doctor of NERV medical long term, breathed his last on the floor of the forest as the unnatural wolf, for no wolf could have demonic red eyes and be the size of a small car, dragged its deadly black claws across his throat.

Savagely, the wolf ripped the corpses arm off in a flourish of blood. With the arm in hand in trotted to the base of a tree as a man stepped out of the shadows of the boughs on the right. The elderly man wore a suit and hat, held the limp body of the Second Child over his shoulder.

The massive wolf dropped the arm at the feet of the man and sat waiting patiently. The man petted the nose of the beast affectionately before picking the arm off the ground and handed the offering back to the wolf, which gladly took it.

"You did well, my friend. It has been a long time since you tasted human flesh hasn't it?" he asked the wolf broke the arm with a sickening crack, "This girl, she has peaked my interest. Not only is she one of Angelslayers, but also she has the savage fury of one of our kind."

The wolf cocked its head and looked at the man as if it were asking a question.

"Oh please don't give me that. You saw how she strangled the other female and stabbed the second with a piece of her bed. This young lady would make a fine devil, or perhaps a succubus. I'm an archduke; his majesty cares not what I do. After all he knows who put on the throne," the man said confidently as he taking off his hat.

Reaching in he pulled out a foot long rod of bone, topped with a horned skull. Using the bone rod as a conductor might, he drew a pentagram in the air. With a dull flash, a rip appeared and opened, a cloudy red haze blocked what ever lay on the other side of the rift.

"Nothing will go wrong mt friend and she will make a great addition to the family," the man told wolf who had seemingly asked him another question. "You will get along with her as will my daughter. Am I understood?"

The wolf gave him a level glare and seized the severed arm with its mouth. Replacing the rod in his hat, the man stepped into the portal carrying the girl and the wolf followed him, half an arm in its mouth. The rift closed and the forest lay still, heavy with the scent of death.

* * *

_A/N: Edited and updated._

_As you can tell I made a few changes to Nekane, the Geo-Front, and other things. _

_Nekane- I decided to go with purple over blue for her eyes. _

_Eva-Shinji pactio- This is a Blood pact which is the vampire version of a mage pactio. They are bonded by blood and it gives Shinji the same level of power as a permanent pactio._

_Archduke- To work out the sub-arc with Asuka, I had to give him a higher ranking than Count. _

_Shinji's book- how he got it will be revealed later, _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Don't expect perfect grammar. This is an important set-up chapter for the next arc. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I didn't invent myself _

**Chapter 5**

Shinji smugly walked down the streets of Cairo, duffel bag in hand, his flight had been eventful, but he focused on the city before him. The sun beat down on the battle scared buildings, making the endless summer even more unbearable. Cairo had been a war-zone in the post Second Impact world as various factions fought for control of the ancient city. Peace had finally come when the reformed UN backed some group and aided them in taking full control.

The area he was in, just outside the airport, looked more like the ruins of Tokyo-3 after a battle with the Angels. Towering skyscrapers on the other side of the road stood strong, but building beside him seemed to be offices on the verge of collapse. He saw scorch marks on the walls and the telltale cracks in the wall that spoke of large caliber rifles.

_Technically this is New Cairo. The Second Impact forced the Nile up further and wiped out a large portion of it._ Turning at the corner after the ruined office building he found himself staring at the water of the Nile. The street ran into the water about twenty yards then stopped. The tops of buildings still stuck out, a cruel reminder to him of those who had died when the flood waters came suddenly, of lives set away in an instance. _Along each side of the road lay the steel and glass rubble of some building. Something that may have once been a sign stuck out, what words it may have once proclaimed faded. _

"I wonder why my contact wanted to meet here?" he wondered. Shinji heard the sound of footsteps and spun around, his hand going to the pistol on his belt. The dark skinned man wore a plain black suit, a blue dress shirt and no tie. The stranger also carried a briefcase and thoughtfully stroked his black bread with his free hand. The man raised his hand and spoke, "Under the stars of the apple, angels fall." Shinji relaxed as he completed his part the security phrase, "Then let us ride to heaven and storm the gate." "The final command is waiting," the man smiled, his brown eyes lit with happiness, "It truly is to have one of the famed Angelslayers visiting my fair city. Truly a honor, for a lowly man such as myself." Shinji looked away, he had no wish to deal with any hero worship. "Why did you ask to meet me here?" The man motioned him to follow him the waters edge. As they stood on the new banks of Nile, the sun began to set. At length the man spoke, "As you may know the Second Impact ruined many important archeological sites in the country. One of those was a secret excavation of a tomb in the Valley of the Kings by GHERIN. The Impact caused the entrance to collapse and killed ten men and two women." "What does this have to do with NERV?" Shinji asked. I need to hurry this up I promised Nekane I would meet her for dinner tonight at the hotel. It's funny how we both ended up booking rooms in the same hotel.

"Everything. They found a mural depicting the Geo-front and numerous strange creatures fighting then being bound by a Egyptian pharaoh holding a strange spear, but the really interesting part came when they unwrapped the pharaoh. The found several artifacts of…magical origin in his mouth and in the layers of clothes."

Shinji suddenly perked up, this was getting his attention.

"As I said the entrance collapsed, but recently we have been able to reopen the tomb and extract the remains of the twelve people. The mural had been destroyed as well, but we still have photos. Unfortunately we ran into a snag. The UN began sniffing around and found the site. NERV tried to get them to drop it, but in the end the UN claimed it, excavated the rest and shipped the artifacts to the museum here in Cairo. You may call me Horus and for the duration of your stay, your codename will be Ra," Horus said suddenly, catching Shinji off guard.

Shinji nodded, "I assume my mission is to recover these…magical items and…?"

"You will be working with a man employed by NERV, an archeologist who has a personal interest in those objects. Ra, by order of NERV Central and the wishes of the supreme commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari, you are to recover and deliver the artifacts in question to the archeologist codenamed, Anubis, by any and all means necessary. Do you understand?" Horus said suddenly going from a friendly tone to a business like tone.

_Not like I have much of choice, but I wonder what kind of artifacts these really are? _"I accept," Shinji responded.

"Good," Horus handed him the briefcase, "everything you need is in the case. Anubis will contact you soon and by the way don't you have a dinner date with a beautiful blonde?" Horus said as he walked away then vanished into the shadows of the ruins.

"I guess that why he a spymaster. I wonder how he pulls it off. Shit," Shinji swore as glanced at his watch it was, only a quarter after six. _We agree to meet at- oh shit I'm going to be late! _

* * *

He hurried back onto the main street and deeper into the city. _Three blocks form the waterline, then take a right, the hotel is the one with a fountain in front I hope Nekane isn't one of those vengeful types!_

Shinji made way to the hotel, a tall steel and glass building with a plain fountain in front, and checked in. It was then he discovered a man had taken his suitcase to his room, a man whose description was eerily similar to the spymaster.

Duffel bag in hand Shinji boarded the elevator and waited until he reached his floor. _Good thing there's nobody else right now. _The doors dinged open on the 16th floor and he quickly moved down the blue-carpeted hallway to his room.

Opening the door, he saw that NERV really didn't care for its agent's comfort. The room had a single bed, a worn side table, a ratty desk and chair, along with a bathroom door with a broken hinge. _Typical post Impact hotel, even after seventeen years they are nice to look at, but that's it. The insides are carp, but what else should I have expected._ He felt the reassuring presence of the book in his bag. The wards on it would kill and alert him if any tried to touch it without his permission.

Opening the suitcase he found almost all of his worldly belongings, several changes of clothes, his SDAT player and headphones, tapes, and at the bottom a gunmetal case with a combination lock. Pulling the case out, he let the biometric reader scan his thumb, and then it opened without a sound.

Inside was an old friend, a black Nighthawk TALON 48, the NERV emblem was craved into the diamonded checkered handgrip. It had been customized by the NERV arms master had hollowed handgrip to hold a small knife in addition to the magazine. The whole thing was built of Evangelion amour scraps from their many battles making resistant to anything sort of a direct attack from an Angel. _Peace may have officially come to the Middle East, but its better to safe and armed than unarmed and dead. _

Grabbing the 9 round clips, he inserted it and checked the slide. Confident that it was ready for action he pulled his other pistol, a Smith & Wesson 9mm, and placed it into the case. _Got to love NERV, flash of a NERV card and you can carry anything on a plane. I guess they trust me, after all isn't this the same organization that gives war machines to emotionally disturbed teenagers? I wonder what could go wrong… _

Replaced the case in the suitcase, he holstered the Nighthawk, and left the room. Upon locking the door he was confronted by familiar face.

"Ah, Nekane. I was just about to come and join you," Shinji gulped, he didn't like the look in her violet eyes, 'were is your little brother?"

"Resting," she said coldly, "We came to an agreement. Dinner at 7:30 tonight, it is now 8 o'clock. Where were you?"

It was then he noticed she had changed out of dress from the plane and into a knee length, black cocktail dress that looked very natural on her. Her golden locks were unbound and fell past her shoulders and he noticed she might have a year one him, but he was taller by a few inches.

"I had business to attend to. Now then, how about we go have a late dinner," he said with his best rouge's smile.

Out of the corner of his eye she saw the black haired maid come around the corner and come to a dead stop. For a moment he thought she was staring at them, but then realized she was looking at something past them.

"What is that?" Nekane whispered looking the same way as the maid.

Shinji spun around his hand going to his Nighthawk as he gazed upon a creature from a nightmare. _Oh please, please don't let it be any Christmas Critters…oh fuck. What the hell?_ A feeling of overwhelming terror emanated from the creature and he saw the maid collapse in a limp heap out of the corner of his eye.

Floating towards them was an ethereal figure, clad in purple robes that flapped in an unseen wind. The hood held a face of terror, a human skull covered in blackened flesh from the nose down. The rest of the skull was yellow with age and the eyes burned with a fell red light. In the left hand blackened flesh clutched a book covered in ancient Egyptian glyphs. The right hand was a yellow bone and held a sealed letter.

Closer and closer the figure came, its blackened mouth twisted, an unholy mockery of a smile. He whispered his release phrase under his breath and vaguely held Nekane mutter something as well. For a moment he considered shooting the creature, _if it really were a ghost or spirit then it would be a waste. Better to use the sword of conviction or arrows of darkness. _

Gathering his power he prepared the two spells. _I haven't really mastered layering spells, but I can't use __**that **__magic in front of Nekane. _Pulling bravery he addressed the creature, "Halt specter! What is your business with the living?"

The specter stopped, it robes billowing about, then its blackened lips opened with a crackle of dried skin. "You are the one called Shinji Ikari," the voice was surprisingly female, but raspy and grating, "My master bid me deliver this letter to you."

With that it held out the letter in its right hand.

"Who is your master?" Shinji demanded, taking a step forward.

"The one know as Anubis," the specter answered.

Cautiously, he approached the specter. With the sword of conviction ready to form he took the letter. Bony hands let it go without resistance, _for a moment I thought it wouldn't hand over the letter. _

He glanced a the wax seal, the emblem of a laughing skull set over a half maple leaf, was all he needed to confirm which part of NERV this Anubis belonged to. The laughing skull was the symbol of the assassin of NERV, bound by their oaths to protect NERV interest through the death of NERV's enemies, Section XIII. Even their very existence was denied and only the supreme commander of NERV could all upon them.

Looking up, he watched in surprise as the shade became transparent and vanished like a gust of wind. The chilling effect vanished with it and suddenly the hallway felt much lighter. Stuffing the letter into his pocket, he grabbed Nekane, who gave a squeak in surprise and pulled her past the fallen maid.

In the elevator he spun on her pulling out his Nighthawk. _Damn I hate having to do this…_

"Nekane Springfield, don't move," he said to the stunned blonde, "In accordance with NERV policy and in accordance with the regulations of NERV secrets, you have two options. Nod if you understand," he really hated having to fallow protocol, but the secrets of NERV and Section XIII, but if he didn't then they would find him, then kill him and Nekane. _Such is the way of secret organizations. _

"Option A, I terminate you here and now. No one will known of your death, you will merely disappear," he saw fear in her eyes and hated himself even more. _There goes any chance of normal relationship with her, thanks a lot father. _"Option B, you sign on to join NERV as an agent until death. You also have to sign a non-discloser form, but they do offer so nice benefits, dental included."

The blonde opened her mouth, but he placed a finger over her lips.

"You have until this elevator door opens to decided. In case your thinking about using magic, which to think is faster, your spell or my trigger finger?" Shinji said hoping he would have to kill her.

Nekane shut her mouth and violet orbs glowed with defiance. Most others would have broken down and begged him to spare them when given such conditions for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but this woman stood her ground. She had the strength of spirit to remain dignified in the face of death.

The lights indicating which level they were on blinked ever closer to the ground floor. He saw she had 12 more floors to decide. _What would Kyle do in this setting? Probably something outrageous to convince her… I'm going to regret this. _

Stepping forward he captured her lips with his letting his gun drop to his side. _Taste a bit like honeysuckle. _Unexpectedly she returned the kiss with far more passion than he anticipated. She pressed herself against him and his arms snaked around her, his gun fell to the floor.

Minutes later they broke apart still holding each other, then Shinji pulled away and went for his gun.

"Do you make it a habit to make out with strange men you just met on the plane or are that desperate to get laid?" he said with a smile and trained the gun at her heart.

She smirked, "I have a gift for foresight, it's a trait from the Springfield family. Sometimes I can see glimpses of the worlds that could be. Before I boarded the plane in Tokyo-3 I had one, of a young man with storm-blue eyes, carrying a book of darkness and a heart that seeks only love. A boy, no man that wants to be recognized by his father just once and a man who has a great destiny. Denied, he becomes an enemy of the world and ends all life. That is not an acceptable future for anyone" she gave him a bright smile, 'I take option B, I will aid you in your quest."

A stunned Shinji holstered his gun. He had expected her to accept option B, but to disclose the fact she had the gift of foresight was unexpected. The gift of foresight was prized among the mages, almost as much as magical bloodlines. He retuned her smile, grateful he didn't have to kill any more. _The maid will wake up in time and mundane people cannot see shades, so I'm in the clear_

"Welcome to NERV, Nekane Springfield_._ Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life."

Nekane smiled and closed the distance between them. "There are still five more floors. I don't think were done with negotiations yet."

With that she seized his lips and the battle for dominance began. Vaguely Shinji was aware that they were drawing ever closer to the ground floor, but he didn't care. He had a beautiful blonde making out with him in an elevator. _Damn, keep this up I'm going to turn into a voyeur. Take that Kyle-sensei, you forced me to learn how to get to all the bases and Lillian-sensei gave me a grand tour. _

They broke apart for air and Shinji asked her a question that had been at the back of his mind.

"Just how long is this elevator ride?"

* * *

Some would call it a scene worthy of hell itself, a blackened field pocketed with pools of boiling of magma. Jagged black rocks and massive soot covered bones of ancient leviathans dominated the landscape. In the distance a lake of fire lay surrounded by soaring cliffs.

Over the land rose a dark red sun, like an evil eye it burnt the land in scorching flames. It was too this place that a odd trio walked away from the lake of fire, or rather two walked and the third was cast across the back of the second.

Looking into the distance the only man among the trio, gazed at the castle that rose in the distance. Nine black spires reached for the sky and a single twisting tower rose over the others. The main buildings were built into the side of a mountain and the glowing lights of hellfire could be made out from a great distance.

Surrounding the fortress was a thick, black wall. At intervals, towers adorned with jagged spikes were placed. Along the battlements patrolled large dark figures with wings after a fashion and the demon wrought gate stood closed.

The elderly man sighed, "Stupid boy. I swear make somebody the King of Demons and they have go off and build a cliché demonic fortress. Then have to add ten spires that are arranged so that good mage would notice as a mage circle, but then again all we ever get here are idiotic, muscle bound morons called heroes."

His four-legged companion, the large wolf, gave a yip, almost like a laugh, suddenly the burden of the canines back to move about. The wolf gave the man a look of frustration and sat letting the girl on his back slip to the hard ground.

'Now Kobal, that was rather rude," the man said chastising the wolf then he knelt at the girls side getting an eyeful as her hospital gown had flipped up during the tumble. "Young lady, can you hear me?"

The redhead let out a groan of pain and her eyes slowly opened.

"Sh…Shi…Shinji!" she shouted, causing the man to real back in surprise.

"So the madness hasn't left you yet,' the man frowned, "Not I really expected anything less, but still putting your mind back together will b a chore. Now do you remember you name?"

The girl looked at him and cocked her head. "…Asuka," she said at length.

The man gave a menacing smirk, "It seems you started to restore your mind on your own. My name is…" he paused for dramatic effect, "Archduke Wilhelm Josef Herrman."

Silence swept across the land. Asuka stared at him blankly and the wolf stared then let out a yip of what could be called laughter. Wilhelm faltered and huffed, "Nobody appreciates drama anymore. Come along Asuka, you too Kobal," he said to the wolf that was slowly slinking away.

He set off towards the demon wrought gates with his reluctant wolf friend, but quickly turned around when he didn't hear the girls following them.

She was still in the same position, staring into the distance. As Wilhelm drew near he heard her muttering to herself. For a moment he considered knocking her out again.

"Shinji."

He knew that she was referring to her fellow pilot and deiced to take a subtler approach.

"Asuka, I can show you how to find Shinji if you follow me. I show you how to make him love you forever, just take my hand," he said softly, stretching out a hand.

She looked at him with her blue eyes confused, and then the light of intelligence appeared when he said the boy's name. Slowly she reached out and took his hand. All at once a bright light flashed and Wilhelm smirked. _She has the mentality of a child, perfect._

_The pact is formed, now she is mine _he thought as he pulled Asuka to her feet. Letting go of her hand, h her to where Kobal sat waiting for them. Then they made their way towards the fortress in the distance, Wilhelm in the lead and Kobal taking up the rear.

At length they reached the gate. Impossibly large, they towered over the three and were adorned with skulls of many beings, dragon, orc, human, even a few demon were mounted on the gate. The large figures they had seen from a distance were gone, probably off to patrol another part of the wall. Off to the side, a guardhouse was nestled in the shadows of the gate arch.

The door of the house swung open and a figure shuffled out. It was very small about half the size of Graf, but its body seemed to be bigger than a man's body might be. Bent and concealed in a dirty, gray robe the figure shambled closer to Wilhelm.

"Y're back, Archduke,' it stated in a gravely voice, "I have y're package 'ere."

The figure pulled a medium size, brown package from its robes and handed it to Graf.

"I suppose y're want ta enter the city." The figure shambled to the gate and rapped four times on the skull a horned dragon.

The gates began to open without a sound. Wilhelm heard the girl gasp in surprise as they waited for the gate to open enough for them to enter. _It is rather impressive, truly it is worthy of the title of greatest demon city. _

Beyond the gates lay an open plaza and a statue of a reading demon, flaming whip and sword in hand, all craved out a dark gray rock peppered with red flakes, known as bloodstone. The street ran off in three directions, two on opposite side ran along the wall, and the third ran straight deeper into the city. Each building was uniformly cut from the same stone as the plaza and the obsidian doors were shut.

Very few sounds reached them as they walked to center of the plaza and down the street, deeper into the city. The distance sound of heavy footfalls, the grunts of pleasure from a blackened window, the distance screams of pain were all that they heard.

"Wh-where Shin- Shinji?" Asuka asked him, hesitant to break the quiet.

"My dear we are in one of the greatest of the demon strongholds. Shinji is waiting for you deeper in. For ten thousand years this city has stood as the armies of the so-called light. This is the city of Mordrinbarrow!" Wilhelm declared proudly.

* * *

**Cairo, Egypt**

Shinji and Nekane sat in the massive dinning of their hotel in one of tables along the wall. The remnants of their dinner lay before them and each held a cup of steaming tea. He wondered what god he had pissed off that always stuck him with blondes, but decided to thank said deity for making them hot blondes. _Lillian, Evangeline, and now Nekane. In wonder how Asuka is doing…no bad Shinji. Don't think about her! _

"So Shinji, what does this job entail?" Nekane asked setting her cup on the table.

"You will be working with me as a partner. We will be performing mission that are assigned to us by NERV and the supreme commander. I'll get in contact with one of the agents here and have them acquire your papers. That reminds me," he set his sup down and leaned forward, "the boy. He can't come where we are going. Unless you're willing to put him the line of fire from dark magi or terrorist, he needs to go."

Nekane bit her lip, "Grandfather lives in a village in Wales. I'm sure he'll be willing to watch Negi for a little while, but the flight out leaves in three days," suddenly she gave a small laugh, "This is like a secret agent movie. Any minute now gunmen are going to come bursting though the lobby and a firefight will erupt."

He could help, but agree with her. His life had turned into a secret agent movie. "Don't worry about the ticket. I'll pull a few strings and get the boy out as soon as possible. In the meantime I suppose you want to hear what mission you joined in on?"

She sipped her tea and nodded as she gently swirled a bit of cream in.

"At the moment, I have been assigned to assist in the recovery of several artifacts rumored to be magical in origin. That is why I got this letter," he patted his pocket to assure he still had it, "from the specter. But, enough about the mission, tell me about yourself, what is your magical style? What elements do you use?"

"I trained as a pure caster, but my uncle the Thousand Master," she saw Shinji face darken at his name, "showed me some magic swordsman moves. As the heir of the Springfield family I trained with rapiers and dueling. I have a number of earth, nature, and wind spells."

"Nekane," Shinji hesitated, he really didn't want to tell her the truth about the Thousand Master "Nekane I think there is something you should know about Nagi Springfield. The war in magical war ended in spring of 1998."

"Of course, any mage knows that. Nagi and his friends ended the war."

"Two years later, in 2000 an expedition was launched to Antarctica. What I'm about to tell you is a NERV secret, I need you to swear a oath on your life that the information I'm about to tell you never gets out until NERV discloses it," Shinji said, as his magic began to surge as he crafted the terms of the contract.

Nekane stared at him and she nodded, "I accept your contact." Her magic flared and for a brief moment he earrings glowed.

With the contact in place Shinji glanced about glad the dinning room was nearly empty. "Negi Springfield somehow caught wind of the expedition and followed the vessel into the ice. He somehow was able to hide himself and nobody found him until zero hour. Second Impact. The expedition uncovered a giant buried in the ice. They named it Adam and then uncovered an artifact know as the Spear of Destiny."

Nekane gasped, shock filled her face. Shinji sighed, "The next part is unclear, but apparently the researchers attempted to use the spear to prod Adam. Enter Nagi, from the surviving reports I was able to find, it seems like Nagi attempted to do something with his magic to Adam as the spear touched Adam, thus resulted Third Impact."

She shook her head in denial, "No…not uncle…he would never cause something like that…he was a hero, he wouldn't end the world," tears threatened to fall.

"Nekane…" he didn't know what to say or what he could say. _She has to know the truth now that she as been dragged into my world. _"My mission is to track down Nagi and find out what he did to Adam. At the moment we don't know if he is responsible or not of Impact," he said trying to reassure her.

She looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I understand. Do you have any leads on him?"

"A few, but right now I- no, we have a job here in Cairo. Once the job here is finished we head for the portal and the new world."

"Shinji, how do you plan on getting answers from my uncle if he isn't willing?" She asked him as he pulled the envelope from his pocket.

"I…I will use force," he said grimly, he had no idea if he could bring down the legendary mage.

Nekane wore an expressions of open shock, "Are you insane?" she practically yelled, earning them glares from the few remaining diners.

He gave her a coy smirk, "Of course, I fought giant alien invaders in a robot when I was fourteen. I trained for four years to become a field agent for NERV and I'm hunting down one of the most powerful magi in the world."

"You are insane. I she rest of NERV the same way?"

Shinji pretend to think, "Yes, once you get security clearance from HQ, you'll learn all the secrets of the universe, or at least a good number of secrets hidden from the public. That knowledge makes the even the most sane of us look like whack jobs to normal people," he said seriously, enjoying watching her shock become a sigh of regret when she realized he was serious. "Now then lets see what Anubis wants."

With a knife form the table he slit the envelope's seal and pulled the paper out. Without another word he began to read,

Ra,If you are reading this letter my servant should have deliver it and retuned to me. Come to the Cairo Museum tomorrow at 1030. I will be waiting and gone by 1032. A man will approach you and ask the name of god. Answer and you will find

Shinji handed the letter to Nekane, who quickly read though it. "What is this 'the name of god' business?"

"A safe word for NERV agents in the field. I suppose I should tell you it, but not here," he stood and came around to her side.

Offering a hand, he helped up Nekane out of her seat. "Chivalry isn't yet is it?" she said with a smile and a faint blush.

"I learned form the best," Shinji responded as they left the dinning room, "My teacher beat it into my head, literally."

In the lobby they heard the chime of the elevator door open. The bored receptionist gave them a lazy once over before back her game of minesweeper. Another guest was read a newspaper in the small lounge near the front doors.

Shinji and Nekane made their way t the elevator passing a young man wearing a fedora. Punching the button for their floor, he was acutely aware of Nekane's hand in his.

"You mentioned earlier that you are familiar with nature magic. I know very little about it myself, other than it is based in the natural world," Shinji asked her.

Nekane gave him a bright smile, "As you said nature magic is based on the natural world and controlling it. Earth, fire, wind, water, despite popular belief are not nature magic, they are elemental magic. Nature magic is summoning, flora, tree singing, and things of that nature. I specialized in the flora branch, mainly roses."

"I don't see how a rose can be used as a weapon, but I suppose it's more of a tactical magic, you know strategic deployment," Shinji said, no lecture from Lillian or Eva about magic had covered this branch of magic. _Then again there are so many types of magic, this really shouldn't surprise me, I'll have to talk to Eva about any books she might have on this. _

"The rose is more than a symbol of love. It has piercing thorns and magic can give I many properties. Αίμα των παρθένων, προσοχή την προσφορά, οι δυνάμεις της φύσης. Κύκλο της ζωής και του θανάτου μου δανείσετε δύναμή σας. Αθάνατη δύναμη της γης λάβουν σοβαρά υπόψη την έκκληση της μαγείας και να υπακούσουν!"

Shinji was rather stunned, most magi had release phrases in Latin, not Greek. He knew enough Greek to cast a few spells and started to mentally translate the release. '_Blood of virgin, heed the offering, forces of nature. Circle of life and death lend me your power. Immortal power of the land heed the call of magic and obey!' very interesting. Does nature magic involve blood sacrifices too? _

In his musing he missed the spell she cast, but looking to her hand he saw a black rose. She handed it to him, allowing him to see the stem ended in a razor sharp point and when squeezed, a liquid formed on it then fell, burning a hole in the carpet. Touching the petals, he grimaced in pain as a thin trickle of blood oozed out.

Upon closer inspection he saw that each petal was in fact a razor sharp. Carefully he handed Nekane the rose. "Impressive, deadly and practical, but how do you use it?"

"I wear a glove and throw it, but that is very rare. I prefer to create field of seeds and wait for the enemy to step on them, and then have the roses come to life and sting or slice depending on the spell. I suppose it could be used in assassination too, but I never really had any motive to kill anybody," she said as she let her magic destroy the rose in a shower of white sparks.

Shinji nodded in understanding as the elevator dinged and the door slid open on their floor. Ever the gentleman, Shinji offered his arm to Nekane and made their way to her room.

At the door, they parted ways. Nekane gave her thanks and vanished into the room. Shinji stared after her for a moment, before turning and walked to his room. At the door he let out a yawn as he unlocked the door. _Certainly has been an interesting day. Got a new partner, almost had to kill a woman, traveled halfway across the world, sex marathon with a vampire, a pactio card, dinner with another beautiful blonde and yet I still have to so much more to do. _

He sank into the bed and kicked off his shoes as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Dialing the number, he waited as his international call went though, straight to Tokyo-3 or specifically, NERV HQ.

The sound of a small giggle came over the line and he smiled, "This is Shinji Ikari. I want to speak with you."

He waited for a response, but nothing came. He sighed in frustration, "No games right now. I now your there…Casper."

* * *

_A/N: End part one of the Sands of Mystery arc, and part one of Devil Rising. _

_The action heats up in the next chapter as Shinji and Nekane meet with Anubis, and participate in a high-speed chase in the desert. Herrman and Asuka come to mansion and the transformation begins as Herrman wheels and deals with the demon courts. _

_As for the first elevator scene, Nekane is doing what she can to avoid the future she foresaw by trying to save Shinji from what he could become, but only time will tell if her efforts are successful…_

_For reference Shinji woke at 6 am, had sex until 11 am, arrived at the airport at 1:45 and boarded his plane at flight lasted four hours and they touched down at 6:00 thanks to advance flight technology Japan time. Shinji met his contact at 6:10 Japan time. He ran for his hotel at 6:25 and met Nekane at 7:00 pm. They dined until 8:20 pm and parted at 8:40. _

_Here's a timeline for this story._

_1990- GERHIN is founded in Germany by SEELE. Work begins on the Magi computers._

_1996- The magical world erupts in a world war. The demon world is in chaos with the death of pervious king._

_1998- The Crimson Wing, Nagi, Akari, Jack, etc, bring the war to a close with the defeat of the Mage of the End. Ostia is destroyed and reformed under a governor-stewardship_

_Winter of 1999- Adam is unearthed in Antarctica. Tissue samples are sent to GERHIN. _

_Spring of 2000- Second Impact happens. The world is plunged into an endless summer. The demon world is brought under the control of a single king and the magical world cuts off all travel to Earth._

_2001- Shinji, Asuka, and the first Rei are born/activated. GERHIN reforms as NERV and production of Evangelion Unit 00 and 01 begins. The Geofront is discovered and construction begins._

_2002- Nagi binds Evangeline to the Mahora grounds until she 'sees the light'. The magical world officially reopens the gates on their end and the mages send what relief they can. _

_2006- Gendo sends Shinji to his relatives. Asuka's mother hangs herself and the first Rei is strangled to death._

_2012- Negi Springfield is born and set to live with his cousin. Nagi vanishes from public eye and is declared missing. Akari is supposedly judged and executed, but no body is ever produced. _

_Spring of 2015- The Angels return and Shinji pilots Unit 01. _

_Winter of 2015- Tabris is killed and the Angel War officially ends. Another Angel attacks, but NERV denies it ever took place. Misato is killed by Fate and Shinji starts his training._

_2016- Negi and Nekane are saved by Nagi and the only survivors of the demons attack on their village._

_2017- Shinji meets Evangeline and begins his magic training with the aid of her resort._

_2018- Shinji serves as a PE teacher for the year he lives on campus to complete his magical training. _

_Winter of 2019- Shinji's training is finished and he begins his hunt for Fate. He learns of Nagi's appearance before Adam caused 2I. _

_Spring of 2020- Shinji meets Nekane Springfield on a plane to Cairo. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: A bit of an interlude from Shinji's adventures to check in some old friends and introduce a new face. Background information that may be important on the demons is also given. As always don't expect prefect grammar and spelling. I'm only human you grammar nazis and spellchecker only goes so far. _

**Chapter 6  
**

**The Weaves of Fate**

In the shadows of one of Cairo's many ruins, stood a man. His face was concealed by the shadow of the ruin as the sun sank below the horizon. He wore a navy blue business suit and was speaking with something deeper in the shadows.

"Well done, my servant," he said in English and a raspy voice murmured back in tongue long dead.

"Oh, that is interesting! Are you sure?" he questioned the raspy voice.

The being in the shadows responded and the man gave a slight chuckle, "So the spirits of the desert have been stirred up. The only thing that could do something like that is a magical artifact dealing with the dead. Why else would those who sought immortality come form their tombs again?"

The raspy voice said something to the man, causing him to stop talking, "So the boy carries an artifact of necromancy. I am surprised, the defender of the light reading such a dark tome. I only hope this doesn't become a problem for the mission. Maybe I can ask to borrow it?" the man pondered as the voice spoke again.

"That may come, but I doubt he has fallen that far," the man let out a hollow laugh, "Come, we must prepare for tomorrow."

* * *

"Casper…answer you lazy bitch!" Shinji exclaimed over the phone, "Fine don't answer. I need the next flight from Cario to Wales, 1st class if possible."

Over the line he heard a feminine giggle, and glared at the wall. "Ah, Shinji-kun, you so mean," Casper finally responded, much to Shinji's relief. "I might be a computer, but I have feelings too and I only ever wanted the best for Shinji-kun."

"I'm not in the mood, now-"

"Your neglecting me Shinji-kun. I have a woman's feelings and need to be cared for. Maybe when you get back I'll find a nice big USB port for you to-" Casper was cut off Shinji's enraged snarl.

"If finish that statement, I rip out your CPU out with my bare hands, you perverted computer!" he didn't hate Casper per say, but have to put up with her sexual advances was annoying at best. When combined with jet lag and a long day he really didn't have the patience to deal with her like normal.

"Oh so rough," Casper cooed, not doubt going off into on oh her perverted fantasies causing Shinji wonder what god he pissed off.

_All I want is a plane ticket and I have to deal with a horny computer. Can computers even be horny? _He was serous starting to consider the sanity or lack thereof, of NERV and its employees. _NERV does things to you, without a doubt I'm one of those who can't be recovered. _

Casper gave another giggle, "I put in your request. The tickets are for an afternoon flight tomorrow. Go to the NERV post on the edge of city, they will have them. By the way this will cost you…"

"What!?"

"The next bill the commander wants to push though involves a budget increase in the 'entertainment' industry. If a famed person, say a pilot, were to come out and endorse the bill then…"

Shinji shook his head in disbelief, "Why would a computer care for something like that?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out…maybe."

"Fine, I agree. I'm hanging up before this conversation turns any weirder," Shinji ended the call and tossed the phone on the bed. "Damn computer, since when did technology get this far? Whatever, tomorrow going to busy, may as well get what sleep I can."

* * *

NERV Japan NERV HQ A man stepped out of the shadows of the Magi supercomputers, slipping a headset off. His face was unshaven and his brown hair was tied in ponytail. The black suit he wore was faded from time and abuse, his brown shoes worn. "Well that went as you predicted," he said to the Magi with the name Casper printed in bright red.

"Oh my dear Kaji, it was your plan. I am merely the system of delivery. Query: Why go to all this trouble?" Casper said over the headset in Kaji's hand.

Slipping it on, he answered her, "Events are moving here and the magical world. From reports it seems that the Senate has been speaking dear old Gendo," Casper let out a snarl; her creator had infused the hatred for Gendo Ikari into her work. "If the elderly Akagi were live she would be amazed. Machines with her personality…anyway. I can't move against Gendo or the Senate from here and my orders are to stay put. So the only viable agent is Shinji, he's the only one with the training to do want needs to be done."

"Query: What do you mean? How does Shinji fit into all this?" Casper inquired.

Kaji smirk, "Everything. The Senate stirred up the demons and Asuka was taken by one of their Dukes. That alone is enough reason for Shinji to go after her and along the way restore what ever damage the Senate did to the demon world."

"Query: Why are the demons important?"

"I received word from a man I thought dead. An ally of the demon that later betrayed them, will be reborn in a few years. If the demon realm is at peace with its self, then it will not be able to call upon them. Limiting the potential threats, while giving Asuka a chance to live."

"That is why you concealed her kidnapping from Gendo. Query: Why-"

Kaji cut off Casper, "I have to go. Make sure the ticket is good and reaches him. Keep this up and we both will get what we want my computer friend." He shut off the headset and stuffed it in a bag h pulled form the shadows. Glancing around the corner he scanned the Central Dogma for any watchers. Content the skeleton crew was busy, he slipped out bag over his shoulder. Back into the depths of the NERV he went to seek out another hiding place.

* * *

**  
**

** Demon realm**

** City of Mordrinbarrow**

** Archduke's residence**

The underground cellars of the mansion were ancient and vast. Thousands of years of expansion, hundreds of rooms and chambers all buried deep under the mansion. It was through those dark tunnels and winding staircases that Archduke Wilhelm Josef Herrman led Asuka.

Their destination was near the upper levels of the cellar were the only light came from violet crystals, called Hydra's Heart. A locked room only the current Archduke could enter. For hundreds of years it had been used in the transformation process. Originally the fist Archduke had used it to conduct his alchemy experiments. Later Archduke's used it as magic storage and recharge magic crystals. Large crystals to be used for a variety of purposes captured ambient magic, which was rich in the atmosphere of the demon realm.

It was Wilhelm's predecessor that had turned into a ritual room. Complete of a large magic seal, tables and access to the historical library it was invaluable to any demon cable of using magic.

"You see my dear, we demons cannot reproduce sexually. While some enjoy the pleasures of flesh, never has there been a demon child. Therefore we must turn others into demons and bring them into our families," he was slightly disturbed by the blank look in Asuka's eyes. Any normal human would have objected and tried to flee. "Shinji wants you to do this. Then you can help him."

As soon as the magic name was spoken, he knew he had her hooked. The light returned to her eyes and she looked around for the person in question.

"The process is quite painful my dear, but you will do fine. I should introduce you to your so to be sister…Mosmose!"

A shadow on their right moved as they walked towards the staircase.

"Yes father?" a young seemingly female voice said from the darkness.

"I would lie to introduce your future sister, Asuka. She was a warrior, but lost her mind to one of heaven's soldiers."

Out of the darkness stepped a medium height, blonde catgirl. She wore tall black boots, a black miniskirt, and a black vest over a white shirt and arm length gloves. In her hands she idly toyed with a curved dagger. Her blonde hair was cut short and her eyes were a dark yellow with flecks of black.

Asuka stared warily at the newcomer. Mistrust and wariness were slowly replaced by familiarity and recognition. A childish smile grew on her face.

"Ki…Kitty!"

The blonde catgirl was suddenly tackled to the floor by the red head, who was contently petting girl's ears. Asuka started mumbling nonsense as she lay on top of the other girl. The catgirl struggled to control her blush and tried to push Asuka away, but the girl clung to her even harder.

Mosmose twitched and glared at the Archduke, who struggled to contain his laughter and his bleeding nose. "Mosmose says shut the fuck up father!" she snapped at her adopted father. "Mosmose not finding this funny. Mosmose wants to know what in the nine hells is wrong with this girl?"

"Ah, one of heavens warriors mind raped her mind. Memories of her past assaulted her mind and shattered it. She has the fire of greatest demons, the will of a queen and I want that. Our family needs new blood," he said wishing he had a camera to immortalize the moment. "I think you to will get along very well."

Mosmose roughly pushed Asuka off and stood. The red head stared after her, her face falling like she lost her favorite toy. The blonde merely glared at the girl and picked up her dagger. Smoothing her clothes she address the Archduke, "Mosmose is not a lesbian. Mosmose like men, stupid father. Mosmose not fulfill father's perverted fantasy."

Wilhelm snapped out of his incestuous, lesbian fantasy as Mosmose walked into the shadows and vanished. Wiping the blood on the back of his sleeve he helped Asuka to the floor.

"Kitty? Shinji?" the girl said sadly looking for new and old pillar of support.

"Kitty likes you my dear. She just had to take care of something. You two will get along fine, no better than fine. Shinji wants to you come with me and he will come later." He took her arm and led her down the stone stairs.

At the bottom of the steps he stopped before a plain black wooden door. Fishing a set of keys from his pockets he found the right key and the door opened silently.

"Go ahead," he gently urged her inside.

In the center of the room lay a massive green magic circle craved into the floor. Along each wall were tables covered in vials and jars, papers and books. One table had numerous staves, swords, and knives neatly aligned on a piece of red silk. Another table instead of books, held a tall cabinet. The shelves ran the length of the room were covered in jars filled with all manner of things, hearts, eyes, animals, bone, eggs.

"It is nice to be back. Now this process will take some time to prepare so please don't touch anything. Many things in here are very…old," Wilhelm told her before he started gathering the materials he needed.

While he worked, he began to fill her in. He was confident that she would be able to comprehend the information after the transformation was done. "I am the seventh Archduke of the demon. Generally speaking titles run in the family and are passed parent to child, or sibling to sibling as the case might be. The Demon king has been know to grant titles to those that perform great feats, but that is neither here nor there. Hmm…eye of newt or lizards tongue? What do you think?" he asked Asuka, who stared blankly, "Ah yes, eye is better for a warrior. As I was saying you could lose the family title by doing something stupid or treasonous, like aided one of heaven's warriors, but I doubt that will be a problem for you.

We demons have very few rules and almost no taboos. Rule one: Never aid a follower form the heaven realm. Rule two: Mundane, that is non magical, humans are to be killed if they learn of us demons. Alternatively you have to turn them into demons. Rule three: If you are summoned do what the summoner ask and collect your price. If the summoner doesn't set a price you take their soul, I'll teach you that later. It's a good way to collect trinkets and get exercise, but watch out for demon slayers and use your head.

Hmmm, wormwood or persevered dragon brain? Ah, I know…" he pulled a bottle from the corner, "Eggs of a female vampire in the heat. Perfect, now where was I? Taboos, that's right. Taboo one: No sex in public places. Common courtesy and all that, some of us like to sleep and others dislike the noise. Taboo two: Sexual relationships with mundane humans are frowned on, but magical ones are fine. Taboo three: Giving demonic knowledge to human, magical or mundane. I knew this one guy, he ran around the mundane world giving out his name to every damn person he met. Great guy and a skilled fighter, but he got himself staked, beheaded, burned, and had his ashes scattered at a crossroad at twilight by some feisty blond girl."

Wilhelm poured the various ingredients into a large flask and placed it over an open flame. Within seconds the concoction turned white and began to boil. He pulled it off and set on a metal tray, next to a lumpy bag.

"Now then my dear. Please stand in the center of the circle," he said leading her to the open spot in the green glass circle. With Asuka in place he went back and grabbed the lumpy bag.

"Please swallow these. They are sweet stones and will make the transformation less painful," he said pulling the first stone out. On the red stone was a demon rune for endurance was inscribed in gold. Each stone would give her the traits inscribed on it when the process was complete.

She warily took the stone, but didn't swallow it. Once more he saw bits of old personality coming out, breaking though the chaos caused by the mind rape.

"Shinji wants you to swallow all the stones I give you," he saw calmly. She suddenly popped it in her mouth and swallowed. "I guess you will do anything for that boy," he muttered to himself. "Such blind fanaticism. She doesn't even know about his new job or his training for it." A trickle of blood came from that memory of Shinji's 'private lesson' with his hot instructor.

Pulling the next stone out, he forced himself to concentrate on the situation at hand and the long process of making his future daughter.

* * *

**Mahora Academy**

**Evangeline residence**

Evangeline sipped her tea as she studied the man before her. Bearded, sunglasses, blue jacket over a red shirt and black pants, a face that could have stone he truly was a force to reckon with. He had a certain presence, a dark aura of command, an air of superiority that made normal men sit up and take notice.

Where a lesser man might have cracked under the oppressive silence, the immortal child like vampire met him glare for glare. Setting her cup down she decided to get the circus underway.

"What do you want Gendo?"

"Information," he replied coldly. "Information about what transpired between you and my agent."

Evangeline arched a manicured eyebrow. "Would it kill you call him by his name? He is your son. As for what happened…nothing. We spoke and he left."

"The agent reached Mahora Academy the day before. He spent the night and left around noon the next day. His orders were to board a flight to Cairo that morning, instead NERV had to divert resources to schedule a later flight. I want to know what happened," he said menacingly.

"Is that as menacingly as you can get _boy_? But the real question is how do you know about the actions of my apprentice?"

"Do not overstep your bounds vampire. You were contracted by NERV to teach the Third magic. I can have you terminated. I'm sure the magical governments would love to here where the famed Evangeline A.K. MacDowell is hiding weak and powerless."

The vampire mentally swore. The Headmaster could keep the normal magical army away, but the bounty hunters would be harder. They would tear up the place in their hunt for her, she happened to like her cabin and the carefully kept grounds around it. As loath as she was to admit it, she had her back the wall.

The castle in the bottle could hide her until the full moon, but it could be destroyed. Her hands were tied and know she would have to tell the father of the man she fucked that she had done his son.

"Fine I'll tell you. I fucked your little boy and damn he is good."

She had the pleasure of watching Gendo Ikari's face become that of confusion, and strangely enough pride.

"So you allow a human boy the pleasure of…mating with the infamous dark mage. How the mighty have fallen!" he said mentally swearing to kill his son. "My agent is cradle snatcher, he's into lolicon."

"Shut up!" Evangelien snapped, "He's your son. You know as well as I he is hardly human. Don't think I don't know about the medical reports. The DNA test, the blood work, the charts your not the only one with connections. Goddamnit I'm over five hundred years, he's hardly a cradle snatcher. If only I had my real body…"

Gendo mentally checked off on of his theories. The Dark Evangel had a mole inside NERV and high in the command structure to have access to the medical records of his pilots. He was intrigued by her claim that the child's body was not her real body, but it was a matter for another time.

"Then I take my leave. You may consider your contract with NERV fulfilled. Further contact with agent is prohibited and will be punished," Gendo said hoping that she would leave it be.

The Dark Evangel laughed as the supreme commander of NERV stood. "You may try, but both of us know he will come to me first. The apprentice always returns to the master. Did you really think you could stop him by threatening me? It's not that kind of relationship bring your worst. I've been though it all filthy human."

Gendo gave her a cold gaze, but the hot-blooded vampire wasn't done. "He was one of the best fucks I've had. And Gendo I formed a pact…"

Gendo froze as he opened the door.

"In fact I went further. Check his neck with your mage sight sometime," she said with a victorious smirk.

"You- you didn't!" Gendo stammered before regaining his valued self-control. "I-"

"Done is done Ikari. He's mine even though he doesn't know it. You will never get your little soldier back. I'm a possessive master, now get the hell out of my house."

Gendo left trying to salvage what dignity he had left. For a brief moment he had the Dark Evangel against the wall, but she had turned the tables and he had lost. One of his best tools was bound to her and he knew it. Cursing he left, this effrontery deserved a long sulk in dark office. With alcohol…and rough sex, maybe he could get Dr. Akagi to deliver a very, very, very long report in his office.

* * *

Evangeline slouched on her couch thinking. She considered the wisdom of creating the bond and Gendo's threats. Part of the reason the man was so feared in both worlds was he always was capable of carrying out his threats. If he gave up her location…she might be undying, but that didn't mean she liked being burned, staked, dismembered, cut open, etc.

The kitchen door swung open. Evangeline motioned her newest servant forward. The robot moved flawlessly. The robot was in the shape of a female about age fifteen with long light green hair that served to disperse heat. The joints were visible and it was wearing a Mahora girl's uniform.

"A marvel of technology and science. Chachamaru Karakuri, the world's first magical powered robot. I must remember to thank Satomi. The girl really is a genius." She addressed the robot, "Now then, servant what is your name?"

"Model designation: 0001. Name: Chachamaru Karakuri," the robot answered in monotone.

"Prepare the tea, the special blend," she ordered going back to her thoughts.

Letting the bastard of a commander know about the existence of her spy was a calculated gamble. He would look into it and find nothing, but suspicion would remain. He would hunt shadows and in the process the real shadow would work his magic. Let the paranoid become even more paranoid and he'll start slipping up.

Without a doubt Gendo Ikari was a threat to her continued pleasure. With Nagi's curse binding her to the school, she had little choice but to pull strings like the puppets she loved. She longed for the day the curse would be broken either by draining one member of the Springfield bloodline or with Nagi releasing her. She couldn't and wouldn't count on him dying to break the spell. For whatever reason Nagi had bound the spell to himself and it would hold as long as he lived.

Dealing with Gendo would take time, but she would wait. The demon kind was all stirred up with the end of the Angel War. Apparently some upstart lord had decided that they should take up arms against the heaven realms again. She had long ago learned to stay out of their affairs, but events were forcing her hand.

She had felt a strange magic source building in strength. Once a wizard reached a certain point they could gain the ability to feel the relative power and alignment of other wizards based off their ambient magic. Only the oldest wizards could stretch their 'mage vision' between the mundane world and magical world.

A dark power was rising in the magical world. It would cost her too much of her precious magic to pinpoint and even then she could do nothing. The dark powers were equal to her own, very similar to the power of one of the greatest of her kind, Vlad III otherwise know as Count Dracula. The count had been slain in late 1800's by a human slayer and his magician wife. She was sure it wasn't him, no European vampire could resurrect after being impaled, cut to ribbons and fed to his own ravens, then buried under the Vatican.

No, this power would more dreadful, ancient, and…hungry. Her gut told her it was not a creature of the mortal plane or any other plane. All that were left were those that stood…outside…of…time.

She froze. "Outside of time. Even gods' dies, elementals grow old and die, genies die, only something from outside the dimensions would have that hunger and it…would be…all consuming. Lifegiver," she hissed in distaste. "The goddamned Mage of the End is coming. Why does my blood sing for this? Why do I feel lighter? Why joy? Is this…is this the song?"

* * *

**Cairo, Egypt **

Shinji watched as dawn rose over the ancient city from the front lobby of the hotel. He had been up hours before and traveled to the NERV outpost, small shack with a large satellite dish located just outside the city. The ticket had been waiting for a flight to Birmingham were Nekane had arranged for a Negi to be picked up by one of the mages from his school and taken to Wales.

Much of the England was now underwater along with most its major cities. The highlands of the island had been spared the brute of Second Impact, but the coastal regions and majority of their people were wiped out in an instant. The once populous island nation was reduced to a shadow and fell into the shadows, no longer a player on the world stage.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Nekane and Negi walking out of the dinning room with Negi's bag already packed. Nekane wore a tight fitting, light blue top and knee length frown skirt. Negi wore black jeans and green tee shirt. Today he was wearing a gray button down shirt and jeans with his gun clear to see. Impact had changed many things, more and more people wore guns and knives openly. Such was the nature of things. Thugs didn't like it when they got shot at and many a good woman had been raped, tortured, and killed because she didn't have a firearm in the post Second Impact.

Several governments tried to outlaw it, but failed. It was only illegal to carry certain weapons into certain countries. Germany had forbidden the carrying of full automatic guns and swords. Word though the grapevine was they got tried of the upper class dueling each other and killing or maiming both parties.

"Sister what is going on?" the boy asked as they drew near to Shinji. "Why did you have me pack this morning?"

Shinji fished the ticket out of his pocket and handed it to Nekane. "One way flight at 10:05 Am. Have you made the necessary arrangements?" he asked her.

"Yes. Negi," she said kneeling down to look at the boy, "I have to help Shinji with some things and I need you to go back to England. Professor Rin agreed to pick you up in Birmingham and you will staying with her until I get back."

"But why? Is something important happening?" Negi implored his cousin to fill him in.

Nekane gave Shinji a questioning look. Shinji shook his head disapproving her idea. He wouldn't have a child dragged into this business, NERV had done it to him and he wouldn't do it to any other.

"Things are going to transpire here, dangerous things, things you don't need to worry about. Let us adults deal with it and I promise I'll-" Nekane was cut off by the know sobbing boy.

Shinji glared at the other guest who thought the three annoyed looks. Nekane tried to sooth the crying mage in training. The clock on the wall told him it was 9:30, it would take ten minutes to reach the airport leaving fifteen minutes before the flight took off. To reach the museum they would have to leave the airport before the flight left or so he calculated.

"Shush' Nekane gently chided Negi as he started to calm down. "Your such a crybaby!" she said with a gentle smile. "I'm doing this to protect you. Please Negi go along with it. I promise I'll be back in a week or two."

She knew it would be hard on him. When he was four an army of demons attacked their village killing and petrifying the inhabitants. Negi had nearly been killed by a demon and would have been hadn't Stan and herself had gotten in the way. Stan had been petrified, but not before he sealed the demon, a low level lord demon, in a bottle. She would have suffered the same fate, but for the timely intervention of the Thousand master. Her uncle had stopped the petrifaction process then vanished. They spent three days holding each other in the snow until help came. Since then Negi had practically clung to her and they moved the village outside the magical academy she attended.

Negi nodded, "Ok, I understand sister. Don't get hurt please?" he implored his cousin.

The well endowed blonde pulled the boy into a tight hug and kissed his forehead. "Good boy, study hard with Rin. She might be strict, but she knows her stuff."

"We have to get to the airport now Nekane." Shinji warned her glancing at the clock.

He wouldn't have to worry about Anubis fleeing because Nekane was with him. Apparently Casper had taken the liberty of notifying Anubis about his new partner. Or at least that was what the spirit from the other day had said when he ran into it at the NERV outpost. Anubis had a habit of never showing up to pick up paperwork so he sent his minions to do so.

"Your coming with us?" she questioned.

"Yes, after all we're partners now." Shinji instantly regretted saying that in front of Negi.

"You have a pacti-" Negi started to say before Nekane cut him off with a sharp nod and he realized what he almost done.

Shinji shook his head in amusement. The boy has almost revealed one of the most important components of the magical world in a room with normal humans staring at them. Something told him Negi would have a lot of trouble keeping his secret and the existence of magic in the future.

_Eva would love to get her hands on him_. He had no doubt that the vampire mage would suck Negi dry and break the spell holding her. She was like that, age didn't matter all were fair game. _I need to test out the blood pactio sometime. See what powers I gain as the black angel slaying knight. I'm pretty sure the weapon is the Lance, it has to be or least a magical copy with a portion of its power. _He felt the card in his pocket reassuring it was still on him.

Outside the hotel, he flagged one of the few cabs, a pre Second Impact thing. Climbing in, he paid the driver and told the driver to head for the airport in Arabic and Nekane placed Negi's bag in the trunk. Few mages ever bother to learn universal translations spells that worked both ways for some odd reason. It might have been the risk; a miscast universal translation spell could render the caster mute or destroy the caster. That would explain why mages disliked the use of reinforcement magic on their own bodies and why they hated enhancement alchemist, who focused on improving the limits of the mortal body with spells and potions.

Negi was questioning Nekane how she knew him and Shinji decided to cut him off before he spill any more secrets. "Your cousin and I are old friends. She was the one I asked for to help me track down some lowlifes."

The boy looked at him eyes wide, "So you're a secret agent. Cool!"

Shinji suddenly noticed the driver was giving them lecherous looks. No doubt he thought that they would lose the kid and start fucking, but the gun at Shinji's side kept him form expressing his opinion. After all who believed in secret agents, world powers were too busy playing games in their own lands to deal with other countries or long time enemies.

The NERV agent had to admit he would mind getting it on with her. The blonde mage was beautiful, caring, and competent. No, he won't mind at all. She carried her own emotional burdens yet ever sought Negi's happiness. _Damnit Shinji, focus on the mission. Sex later, finish the missions first. Meet Anubis and help him, track down Nagi and interrogate the idiot, kill Fate to the end the Angel War and complete your set. _

The cab pulled up airport, a long, blocky rectangular building with loading gates stretching out like a spider. The three got out and with Negi's luggage made their way into the airport.

At the line for security screening they have to part ways. Negi assured them he was capable of proceeding on his own, but Nekane was still unwilling. It was then that Shinji realized something horrific had happened to these two and they clung to each other, a bastion of strength and support.

"Ah what a cute child," one of the old women that always seemed to be at every airport cooed from behind. "You two have a beautiful son. To be expected from such a lovely couple."

"What? No, he's not…" Shinji objected, blushing. "Damnit, why me?"

Nekane hadn't even heard, too busy dithering over Negi. A heavyset, gray haired older Asian man with his wife passed by offered him an encouraging smile. They had heard the old lady and his outburst.

"Don't sweat it. I had to face the same thing when I was your age with a beautiful woman," he said passing the wisdom of generations of men on. "Just don't wait to tell her how you feel."

Shinji let out a hollow laugh. "My job doesn't allow for it."

"I know how you feel, but keep at it. It is possible to do both, I'm an enemy of the state yet look my family," the man said honestly in his voice, as he and his family vanished into the crowds passing though security.

He looked about trying to catch a glimpse of the man. Something in the strangers words rang true. Perhaps he could have both…he quickly crushed the idea. A family would get in his way and make them a target. He had to able to move quickly and most likely wouldn't live out the decade.

Shinji was hardly stupid. He had noticed Dr. Akagi performing more medical test on him than normal during the days after Tabris's death. Casper had pulled the files and printed them for him. Illegal yes, even he was subjected to the rules of NERV, but that didn't stop him. On his medical records he saw that DNA test had shone a mutation in his genes that was mutating. It wasn't just him, he had Casper pull the files on Asuka and Rei only to find they had had the same mutation or at least had the same since their last test and death respectively.

According to the reports and Dr. Akagi's calculations the mutations would have no effect on their bodies until the sixth or seventh year. Then it would begin eating away at the red and white blood cells then eat the lung and heart away, eventually causing the circulatory system to fail and death. The DNA test had been done in late 2015 and Dr. Akagi had been working for the past few years on a temporary antidote, which he wasn't suppose to know about. Nor was he supposed to know what was going on in his own body.

Nekane finally bid Negi farewell and the boy walked through the gate. "He'll be alright. He has a genius intellect after all. But why is it so…hard?" she said, her voice laden with sadness.

"It doesn't get easier. Eventually you have to let everything go of everything, people, places, ideas, and dreams. You'll get use to separation that I know for a fact." Shinji offered her his arm.

Nekane straightened her body and wiped the moisture from her eyes. "I guess you must think I'm a real crybaby now."

"Hardly, I think it proves your human."

"That's sweet Shinji,' she smiled, "Now don't we have somewhere to be. You promised me a date at the museum." She left him, heading for the exit.

"D- D-Date?" he stuttered, but quickly recovered. "Wait for me!" he yelled after her and headed for the door ignoring the employees telling him to stop.

* * *

_A/N: So ends chapter 6 of __Vir , Angelus , Veneficus. The cast has taken their places and the curtain now rises on this inter dimensional tale. Mankind plots and plays for power as the shadow of revenge grows. _ _Say goodbye to Negi for a while as I don't plan to bring him back again. Evangeline will take a back seat for while along with Kaji, Casper and Gendo._

_FAQ  
_

_Mosmose is a demon cat girl, just to clear that up once and for all._

_Shinji doesn't know about Asuka being kidnapped…yet._

_Anubis does know about Nekane, the how will be explained in the next chapter. _

_Shinji doesn't know about the bond Eva spoke of yet._

_Mage sight- the ability to 'see' the magical aura of beings. An easy to use spell, but unpopular due to having little to no combat value. _

_Chapter 7 opens with Shinji and Nekane learning about the enigmatic Anubis and their missions in Egypt. Asuka undergoes her transformation and Gendo poses behind his desk…all is right with the world…not. _


	7. Chapter 7: Important Note

**Important note:** Chapter 1 and 2 have been rewritten and edited. I would highly suggest to any who have read this fic in the past to go back and reread those two chapters. More chapters are being edited and expanded as I post this.


End file.
